Mi mejor amiga ¿o amigo?
by Coona
Summary: • AU/TH; Edward haría todo por su Bella, es por eso que en un ataque de enamorado no dudó en infiltrarla en la más prestigiosa escuela de Seattle. El único problema es que aquella escuela era exclusivamente para hombres.
1. Impulso de idiotez

**D**isclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a Meyer. La idea es mia.

**S**ummary: Edward haría todo por su Bella, es por eso que en un ataque de enamorado no dudó en infiltrarla en la más prestigiosa escuela de Seattle. El único problema es que aquella escuela era exclusivamente para hombres.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD. ****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**(Gracias querida, you are the best)**

* * *

**Mi mejor amiga o ¿amigo?**

* * *

**I**: _Impulso de idiotez._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suspiré frustradamente mientras me recostaba en el suave colchón que poseía mi compañero de habitación. Traté de hacer ese típico ejercicio de inhalar y exhalar, pero simplemente no era suficiente.

— ¿Qué demonios haré ahora, Jasper? — pregunté angustiado, soltando el milésimo suspiro del día. Despegué mi mirada del techo para poder ver los ojos de mi mejor amigo, donde esperaba encontrar comprensión, pero lo único que había en la mirada de Jasper fue un brillo de diversión. Maldito — ¡Por la mierda, Jasper, ayúdame!

No lo soportó más y comenzó a tener un ataque de risa incontrolable.

Estúpido, obviamente no puede entenderme porque no sabe lo que es estar enamorado.

Porque sí, yo soy un hombre que está enamorado, pero completamente enamorado de un ser maravilloso llamado Isabella – Bella – Marie Swan. Mi historia de amor unilateral comenzó hace doce años atrás, cuando tan sólo tenía cinco años.

Mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, es un reconocido doctor por las personas que trabajan en el área de la salud. Es por eso que cuando quisieron abrir un nuevo hospital en la tan lluviosa ciudad de Forks mi padre fue el primer médico que consideraron para que se hiciera cargo del pabellón de Urgencias, por lo que debimos mudarnos de Chicago a Forks.

Sin duda unas de las mejores decisiones que han tomado los Cullen's

Nuestra casa era bastante amplia, de hecho era la más grande de toda la cuadra, lo que hacía que Esme, mi madre, viviera su sueño de tener un gran jardín donde plantaba sus rosas, fresias y claveles. Ese jardín conectaba directamente con el jardín de los Swan.

Recuerdo que un soleado día me encontraba con mi hermana, Alice, en el jardín, y ella estaba tratando de que accediera a jugar unos de esos juegos de té y pasteles, pero lo único que quería era terminar de leer "El Soldadito de Plomo". Fue en ese momento de discusión en que ambos escuchamos un llanto conmovedor que provenía del otro extremo del jardín.

Una vez que nos dirigimos hacia el sonido descubrimos que la dueña de ese lloriqueo era una niña, quizás unos dos años menor que nosotros, pero de todas maneras era la niña más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Ocupaba un vestido color rosado con una ballerinas blancas y zapatitos negros, su cabello castaño estaba atado en dos trenzas fuertemente apretadas, poseía una piel tan blanca como la nieve y de sus ojos achocolatados caían suaves lágrimas.

Creo que ese día prometí hacer todo lo posible para no ver más lágrimas en sus ojos. Yo sería el soldadito de plomo y ella sería la bailarina.

Y vaya que me había tomado esa promesa en serio.

— ¡Edward! — de repente sentí el grito de mi amigo. Lo miré con molestia —. ¿Es que acaso me has estado escuchando?

— No — respondí sinceramente —, como veo que lo único que has hecho es mofarte de mí decidí ignorar cada palabra que pueda llegar a salir por tu boca.

— No seas tan _pussy_, Edward — me recriminó —, pero para seguir con la diversión, ¿puedes, por favor, contarme nuevamente la historia de cómo le propusiste a Bella que se hiciera pasar por un hombre para que pueda estudiar en esta escuela? — pidió en una súplica.

Miré a mi amigo resignado y con el último suspiro comencé a relatarle como es que llegué a aquel fatídico día cuando mis neuronas decidieron no funcionar.

.

.

.

Ese día se encontraban las personas que eran más cercanas a mí en el salón de mi casa y todos me miraban expectantes. Por un lado mis padres sólo lanzaban miradas de apoyo y nerviosismo, mi hermana Alice no podía estar quieta, así que cambiaba de posición cada cinco minutos y por ultimo tenía a Bella, que en una forma de tranquilizarme tomó mi mano y comenzó a trazar círculos imaginarios sobre esta.

— Edward, han pasado más de veinte minutos — informó una impaciente Alice — ¡Tienes que abrir el maldito sobre ya! ¡Siento que la espera me está matando!

— ¡Alice! — Llamó la atención mi madre —, sé más gentil con tu hermano y compréndelo. No te preocupes, cariño, puedes tardarte todo el tiempo que quieras — en respuesta le sonreí agradecidamente, pues en el fondo sabía que ella compartía los mismos pensamientos que mi hermana, sólo que mamá era muy gentil y cortés como para expresarlos en voz alta.

— Pero mamá, yo sé que lo que trae el sobre son buenas noticias — insistió Alice con esa gran sonrisa que siempre traía cuando quería convencer a alguien — créeme, lo puedo sentir justo aquí y aquí — y como si fuera toda una vidente se tocó el pecho y su cabeza.

Bufé, aunque no podía negar que el instinto y la intuición que tenía Alice para poder presagiar algunos acontecimientos del futuro estaban más desarrollados que los de un humano normal.

De todas maneras no era un respaldo aceptable

— Hijo, creo que es mejor hacerle caso a Alice y que abras ese sobre rápidamente. Nosotros como familia confiamos plenamente en tus capacidades, sabemos que eres brillante, Edward. No tienes que tener miedo — no pude evitar sonreír ante el apoyo de mi padre.

— Gracias, papá.

— Además… — empezó a decir Bella tímidamente. Volteé mi cara hacia a ella y la vi tan tierna con sus mejillas sonrosadas, que automáticamente una sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro —, cualquiera que sea el resultado, nosotros estaremos allí para contenerte. ¿Sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti, verdad?

— ¿En las buenas y en las malas? — pregunté como si fuera un pequeño niño asustado. Bueno, prácticamente me estaba comportando como uno.

— En las buenas y en las malas — afirmó con una suave sonrisa. Dios, era completamente hermosa. Casi de manera inconsciente llevé su mano hacia mi boca para darle un suave beso en sus nudillos.

— Bueno, creo que es hora de abrir el sobre — con manos temblorosas tomé la carta proveniente de "Seattle School of Words and Sciences", que sin duda era el establecimiento de educación más prestigioso y exigente, y donde se encontraba lo mejor de lo mejor.

Y por supuesto yo no creía que pertenecía a ese sector.

Tratando de alejar ese pensamiento de mi mente me dispuse a leer el contenido de la carta:

"Estimado, Edward Cullen:

A través de la presente carta, 'Seattle School of Words and Sciencies' le informa que debido a sus excelentes puntajes obtenidos en los exámenes rendidos, su solicitud de ingreso ha sido aceptada por los directivos de esta honorable institución.

Reciba la más cordial de nuestras felicitaciones por la aceptación para formar parte del alumnado de nuestra escuela y por lo cual, le solicitamos se presente en nuestras oficinas para comenzar los trámites de inscripción. Es allí donde será entregado su horario y el uniforme correspondiente.

Se despide cordialmente

Aro Vulturi

_Director General._"

Oh, Dios mío.

Realmente siento como si me hubiera llegado una carta de Hogwarts.

— ¿Y? ¿Tengo razón o no? — el aire estaba completamente tenso, pero aun así Alice se atrevió a hacer esa pregunta.

— Que-dé — informé con voz temblorosa. Escuché jadeos por parte de todos los presentes y creo que recién allí me di cuenta de que el próximo año cumpliría mi sueño para ser uno de los mejores doctores, por lo menos, del país. — ¡Quedé! ¡Lo hice!

— ¡Ese es mi bebé! — Exclamó Esme mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo. — Pero la idea de saber que ya no vivirás más con nosotros y la academia será ahora tu hogar… —posiblemente mi madre tenía un nudo en la garganta que impidió terminar la oración, además pude notar como sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

— Esme, Edward ya no es un bebé, ahora es todo un hombre — aunque pude escuchar un "sí, claro" bastante sarcástico de Alice, de todas maneras las palabras de papá provocaron algo en mí.

Ya no viviría en Forks.

Viviría en Seattle y luego iría a la Universidad de Seattle…

Quizás este sería mi adiós a Forks.

Lo que en consecuencia significaba que tendría que alejarme de Bella…

— Oh no… — susurré bajito mientras la epifanía aún seguía golpeándome. Si me dolía estar una semana sin Bella, ¿Cómo podría soportar estar sin ella?

Moriría.

Porque un año era un tiempo suficiente como para que ella se enamorara.

Y mi mente comenzó a barajar opciones para no separarme de Bella.

Y ahí fue cuando lo tragicómico pasó.

Había pasado un mes exacto desde que mi familia se enteró que el año que venía estaría en Seattle y, a pesar de todos estaban realmente felices por mí, fue imposible no darme cuenta de que Bella se había "alejado" un poquito. Es por eso que no dudé encararla cuando estuvimos solos

— Bella…— la llamé despacio. Pude ver como su postura cambiaba a una más tensa, pero de todas maneras cuando se dio vuelta me regaló esa sonrisita suya.

— ¿Sí, Edward? — preguntó suavemente.

— ¿Podemos hablar un poco? — traté de sonar casual, pero seguramente el tono de voz que utilicé fue más de ruego.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — y como la conocía tan bien pude darme cuenta de que ella también estaba tratando de sonar trivial, pero Bella siempre se mordía el labio cuando estaba nerviosa o quería esconder algo.

— Eso mismo te quería preguntar yo, ¿Estás enojada conmigo? ¿Hice algo que te molestó? — miré a Bella por largo tiempo hasta que ella simplemente negó con la cabeza. —Puedo notar que últimamente estas más, uhm, distanciada de mí, me contestas con monosílabos, declinas mis invitaciones a cenar…— okay, creo que es imposible decirle todas esas cosas a Bella sin sonar como un desesperado/necesitado por ella.

Aunque claramente lo era.

— Es que… — comenzó a titubear y al parecer finalmente se rindió. — ¿Te das cuenta de que estaremos un año separados? y me refiero a realmente separados. Tú en Seattle y yo en Forks — hice una mueca porque todo lo que me estaba contando eran mis propias inquietudes.

— Lo sé…

— Ese año será una total mierda para mí, Edward. Ir a clases y no ver tu sonrisa cuando estamos estudiando algo de biología o cuando frunces el ceño al momento de hacer la tarea de arte, los almuerzos en la cafetería, quejarnos por los deberes, enseñarnos las materias que a ambos nos cuestan — miré directamente a esos ojos cafés y pude ver como se estaban formando futuras lágrimas en ellos.

— Bella, yo…

— Déjame terminar — pidió fuertemente. — Lo peor es que desde ahora en adelante tu vida estará en Seattle y no en Forks, sé que no quedan terriblemente lejos, pero… ¿Quién sabe qué pasará el próximo año? — asentí comprendiéndola a la perfección, ya que eran las mismas inseguridades que yo tenía.

— Será doloroso — afirmé.

— Bastante, hemos sido mejores amigos desde que tenía cuatro años, eres parte de mi vida. Edward, no te quiero perder por nada del mundo, eso me mataría — a pesar de que mencionó el hecho de ser "mejores amigos" sus palabras calaron hondo en mí.

— Oh, mi Bella — la atraje hacia mi pecho para abrazarla completamente. Seguía sollozando, por lo que comencé a pasar mi mano por su cabellera castaña, gesto que la tranquilizaba cada vez que se encontraba en situaciones similares. — Ya no quiero ir, puedo pasar otro año en la secundaria de Forks sin problemas.

Se separó abruptamente de mí.

— ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! — Me gritó enojada. — ¿Te acuerdas que fue lo que hablamos en nuestro primer año de secundaria?

Como olvidarlo, prácticamente estuvimos cinco horas sentados en la habitación de Bella mientras hablamos de cómo sería nuestra vida perfecta. Por mi parte le conté que mi sueño era estudiar medicina en Seattle University of Words and Sciencies, ese era el motivo por el cual decidí rendir el examen para entrar en la academia, prácticamente tendría asegurada mi carrera y trabajo sólo por tener en mi curriculum a la prestigiosa escuela.

Por otro lado, Bella quería exactamente lo mismo que yo, pero sólo cambiaba el ámbito, quería estudiar Literatura inglesa, pero su máximo, máximo sueño era ser una escritora reconocida.

Ambos éramos un par de ambiciosos.

— Por supuesto que sí, yo doctor y tu escritora.

— Exactamente, es por eso que ni siquiera tienes que pensar en la posibilidad de no ir a estudiar a esa academia — justo cuando iba a replicar volvió a callarme. — escucha, Edward, si la situación fuera al revés, es decir, si yo tuviera la oportunidad de ir a una escuela que después me permitiría casi de manera automática cumplir mi sueño, ¿tú me retendrías?

— Sabes que no — mi Bella era una chica astuta.

— Sólo nos queda esperar este año y rogar al cielo para que me acepten en la prestigiosa y machista Seatlle University of Words and Sciencies — dijo guiñándome un ojo. — ¿Sabes que si yo hubiera nacido hombre esto no estaría pasando y probablemente seriamos compañeros?

— Nah, creo que agradezco que seas una pequeña mujercita, a la cual tengo que cuidar y proteger — mientras decía esas palabras, mi mente estaba como: "no te sonrojes, Edward, no lo hagas" . Aunque Bella, por supuesto, se sonrojó.

— Eres igual que Charlie — Auch, odiaba cuando me comparaba con su papá. — Supongo que ahora que te vas, papá le dará la charla a Jake sobre cómo tiene que cuidarme, protegerme…

Y dejé de escucharla.

Porque lo único que pudo comprender mi cerebro era que Jacob Black, el maldito chucho que andaba en motocicleta y que vivía en La Push, iba a cumplir un papel que por obra del destino – según Alice- me corresponde completamente a mí.

Una serie de imágenes de Jacob pasando a buscar a Bella en su motocicleta, sin camiseta como siempre, hicieron que dijera una de las propuestas más extrañas.

— Bella, no es necesario que nos separemos — informé rápidamente.

— Edward, no…

— Déjame terminar — asintió insegura. Oh, Dios, sabía que me iba a arrepentir de esto, pero … — ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacerte pasar por un hombre para entrar a la academia?

— ¿¡Qué!? — Gritó mirándome como si me hubiera crecido una cabeza — ¿Estás loco?

Probablemente sí, pero no se lo diría.

— Mira, ¿Te acuerda de J. Jenks? — pregunté esperando que se acordará de él.

— ¿Ese hacker que siempre que sale a la calle lo hace con una máscara de Anonymous? — Bueno, creo que a Bella no le agradaba.

— Estoy seguro que él podría ayudarnos cuando sean las matrículas Jenks podrá ingresar a un alumno más. Lo ha hecho antes con sus hermanos… — Bella me lanzaba dagas por los ojos, pero aun así pude ver una leve duda en ellos.

— Edward, eso no es legal y yo soy la hija del jefe de policía — touché.

— Bella, sólo será un año, además la escuela tiene dormitorios. Sólo tendrás que ir a clases y listo. Tendremos los fin de semana para nosotros… — pude ver que ni siquiera estaba convencida de alguna palabra que dije y para ser sincero, yo tampoco lo estaba del todo.

— Lo pensaré — prometió.

Y para mi salud mental decidí dejar ese tema atrás.

Después de unos días conversé con Alice y lo único que me dijo fue: "Ver You're Beautiful (*) te ha afectado bastante, pero debo decir que no es una mala idea del todo. ¡Te ayudaré!"

Pero en mi interior ya estaba totalmente arrepentido de la idea. Era realmente estúpida e imposible.

Es por eso que decidí llamar a Bella para pedirle perdón, básicamente le había propuesto cambiarse el sexo sólo para estar conmigo.

Ugh, a veces podía ser tan tonto.

Marque el número de su celular y esperé nerviosamente hasta que contestara.

— ¡Edward! ¡Justo te iba a llamar! Lo siento si no te he hablado mucho, pero estaba pensando seriamente en tu propuesta y…

— Bella, olvi… — me apresuré en decir, pero sorpresivamente escuché la palabra que menos pensé que iba a decir.

— ¡Acepto! — dijo en un tono de voz que pude interpretar como feliz.

Espera… ella dijo que aceptaba

— Be-lla, ¿qu-queé di-jiste-e? — mi voz estaba temblorosa y tartamuda. Perfecto, Edward.

— Lo pensé mucho y llegué a la conclusión de que me servirá en el ámbito laboral, es decir, sólo tengo que estar un año estudiante y después me iré a la universidad de ellos donde sí hay mujeres, pocas y muy adineradas, pero las hay. Estudiaré y escribiré un libro. Es mi mejor oportunidad — okay, ella tenía un punto con respecto a eso, pero aún así no era suficiente argumento.

— Creo que no…

— Además estaré contigo, no perderé a mi mejor amigo, sabes que me importas demasiado y como dije antes, no puedo imaginar una vida sin mí Edward — oh mierda, ignorando el hecho de que esto me dejaba como el rey de la Friendzone, estas eran las palabras más bonitas que alguien me había dicho en mi vida.

— Entonces lo haremos. Juntos, Bella — prometí entusiasmado.

— Siempre — se comprometió riendo.

.

.

.

Llevaba dos meses en la escuela y compartiendo habitación con Jasper Withlock, ahora un gran amigo a pesar de que se burlaba de mí desde el primer momento en que le conté sobre Bella. Era un chico bastante inteligente, como todos los de la escuela, pero aun así era incapaz de ayudarme en mi misión.

— Nunca me cansaré de esta historia — admitió mi amigo. — ¡Me muero por conocer a Bella!

Le hice una seña con mi dedo corazón a Jasper. Cabrón.

Decidí dejar el tema hasta ahí por ese día, cada vez faltaba menos para que Bella llegara a esta escuela y cuándo llegara todo tendría que estar completamente calculado.

Para distraerme decidí encender mi notebook y tener mi tiempo de ocio. Me metí a mis páginas de interés, blogs de música y de películas, Tumblr y por supuesto la conocida Facebook. Después de ver las notificaciones, hice clic para ver la nueva solicitud de amistad que tenía…

Ian Marius Swan – Quiere ser tu amigo en Facebook.

Cuando iba a poner 'rechazar', porque obviamente no lo conocía, su foto de perfil me llamó muchísimo ya que curiosamente me parecía similar a alguien. En su foto poder notar que tenía de tez blanca, su cabello castaño llegaba hasta su mandíbula y… tenía unos ojos muy, muy conocidos.

Ahí fue cuando lo comprendí todo:

Isabella Marie Swan había pasado a ser Ian Marius Swan.

* * *

**H**ellou, hellou

**Han pasado años, literalmente, desde que no escribía algo de Twilight & debo admitir que extrañaba taaaaaanto esto *u*. & bueno, acá estoy con una nueva idea loca que paso por mi cabeza. Estoy media oxidada, pero le pongo corazón a este fic. Asi que estoy de regreso. **

**Agradecer a la querida Lamb'stown por la hermosa portada que me hizo del fic & por supuesto a mi Beta porque es re linda conmigo**

**Los quiero**

**Read&Review**

**XOXO**

**.Coona.**

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in (8)_


	2. Preparando a función

_Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a Meyer. La idea es mia *u*_

**S**ummary: **E**dward haría todo por su Bella, es por eso que en un ataque de enamorado no dudó en infiltrarla en la más prestigiosa escuela de Seattle. El único problema es que aquella escuela era exclusivamente para hombres.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD. ****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Mi mejor amiga ¿o amigo?**

* * *

**II: **_Preparando la función_

.

.

.

_Edward POV_

Estoy seguro que acababa de sufrir un mini ataque cardíaco.

Miré la pantalla de mi notebook por… ¿quince minutos? ¿Treinta minutos? ¿Una hora? La verdad es que perdí la noción del tiempo, lo único que mi mente estaba haciendo era buscar las diferencias entre Isabella Swan e Ian Swan. Y a parte del pelo y alguna que otra cosilla en su piel, las diferencias eran muy pocas

— Edward, estás pálido. —Sentí como se acercaba Jasper y ponía una mano en mi hombro — ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con preocupación.

— Ne-cesit-o mi celular. ¿Me lo pasas? —mi amigo rápidamente se movió hasta el velador que me correspondía y con una rapidez algo exagerada me lo entregó. Con manos temblorosas tomé el Smartphone y me dispuse a buscar al contacto de Bella, cosa que no era difícil ya que estaba dentro de mis favoritos.

Realmente tuve que tragar el nudo en mi garganta cuando vi la foto de una Bella con su largo cabello y sus mejillas sonrosadas en la pantalla de mi celular. Rogaba a todos los dioses para que no se haya cortado el pelo y solo se trate de una peluca.

— ¿Aló, aló? —contestó una voz cantarina por el otro lado.

— ¡Alice! —y ahí tuve otra epifanía: Alice era la mente malvada que estaba detrás del, uhm, cambio de look de Bella—, yo llamé a Bella, déjame hablar con ella, por favor. —pedí con cortesía a mi hermana.

— Ehm… déjame pensarlo. —oh mierda, odiaba cuando la duendecillo se ponía en plan de 'cabrear a Edward hasta que llegue a su límite' —. Nop, lo siento, pero Bella está demasiado ocupada en estos momentos probándose ropa.

Entrecerré mis ojos.

— Alice… ¿Qué tipo de ropa se está probando, Bella? —interrogué con sospecha.

— ¿Qué te importa? — arqueé mi ceja. De acuerdo, Alice estaba a la defensiva y yo tenía años de experiencia en tratarla cuando se encontraba de ese modo.

— Alice Cullen, ¿Es que acaso has tú estás siendo la encargada de llevar a Bella a tiendas de ropa poco habituales para una mujer? — estaba tomando todo mi autocontrol para controlar el tono de mi voz.

— Sé a dónde quieres llegar, Edward. — Escuché como suspiraba y se aclaraba la garganta —, digamos que con Bella hemos ido a _Lacoste _para ver pantalones más que ir a _ZARA_ para ver vestidos.

Bufé.

— Entonces es Ian Marius Swan quien se está probando ropa, ¿Cierto? — mencioné su nombre con toda la burla posible.

— ¿Cierto que el nombre es de lo más sexy que hay? Probablemente si yo no supiera que realmente es mujer hubiera flirteado con él. Tiene ese toque de inocencia que atrae a muchas. — oh mierda, la diablilla sabía perfectamente cómo hacerme enojar. Tuve que aguantar su chillona risa por unos minutos

— ¿Terminaste? — pregunté mordazmente.

— No te atrevas a enojarte, Edward Cullen. — Me dijo con el mismo tono—. Mira, seamos serios y hablemos esto de la forma más madura posible. Sé que estás molesto después de ver la foto de Bella como un hombre y también sé que probablemente me culpas a mí por eso…

— No me digas. — dije sarcásticamente, aunque sabía que tenía toda la razón.

— Edward, tú le propusiste a Bella hacerse pasar por un hombre para que estuviera contigo y ella aceptó. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que teníamos hacer? ¿Ponerle una peluca y vestirla con ropas anchas? ¿Tú crees que alguien se hubiera tragado toda la idea de que Bella es hombre con verla así? — analicé en profundidad sus palabras hasta que me di cuenta de un detalle…

— ¿¡No es una peluca!? —grité mientras abría mis ojos desmesuradamente. Esta vez Jasper se acercó a mí fijándose en la pantalla de mi computador. Supuse que había entendido la situación cuando comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

— Edward, ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando se metiera a las duchas en clases de gimnasia? ¿O si alguien por accidente le jalara el cabello? — mierda, Alice había pensado en todas las que yo pasé por alto.

—Lo sé, Alice. Es sólo que todo esto me parece irreal. —Admití con voz baja—. Me siento tan culpable

—Hermanito, Bella es la que tomó la decisión final y sabía que esto no era un juego. — sonreí débilmente al intento de Alice por reconfortarme—. Además estoy segurísima que Bella marcará un precedente en esa escuela. Todos la recordarán.

— Espero que sea por algo positivo. —dije temeroso.

— Bueno, antes que te hundas más en el mundo emo y lleno de culpabilidad, necesito que hablemos sobre cómo procederemos ahora. ya se comunicó conmigo y tiene todo listo con el tema del papeleo, así que oficialmente está en la lista de los nuevos estudiantes. Ese chico realmente es un genio, nunca tenemos que perder su amistad, estoy segura que hasta puede obtener archivos del FBI o algo similar. —Informó con completo orgullo en su voz—. ¡Felicítame, porque yo hice todo el trabajo!

— Gracias, Alice. Eres la mejor. — lo decía honestamente, porque a pesar de que fue mi idea, Alice era la única que podía llevarla a cabo con éxito.

— El otro punto importante que tengo que hablar contigo es sobre la excusa que le dijimos a Charlie. Básicamente hice que Jenks falsificara una carta diciendo que Bella iba a tomar unos cursos avanzados en un instituto en Seattle, se supone que tendrá una reunión con una representante de ese instituto, por lo tanto necesito que me consigas a una mujer y que "actúe" ese papel.

— ¿Dónde me consigo a una mujer en una escuela llena de hombres? — pregunté frustrado.

— No lo sé, ese es tu problema. — dijo Alice maliciosamente —. Ahora te tengo que cortar hermanito porque iremos a comprar el uniforme de Bella. ¡Se verá tan guapo!

— Dile que a la noche la llamo. Adiós. — guardé mi celular en mi bolsillo para luego estirarme en la cama. Mi vista estaba clavada en el techo blanco.

Todo este asunto de Bella hombre se estaba volviendo complicado.

Muy complicado.

— ¿Quieres contarme que pasó ahora? — sentí el peso de Jasper en el lado derecho de mi cama. Por su tono de voz descubrí que mi amigo estaba en el modo de "Jasper, el comprensivo" y no "Jasper, el cabrón".

— Me siento culpable. — admití sin mirarlo aún—. Creo que la realidad me golpeó cuando vi la foto de ella vestida de hombre, con su pelo corto… — y pensar que cada vez que estábamos los dos solos yo me ponía a juguetear con su pelo, y ahora no podría hacer eso.

— ¿Acaso no quieres pasar tiempo con ella? — preguntó con una ceja alzada.

— Estúpida pregunta, Jasper. — contesté como respuesta —. Es sólo que ella está haciendo tantos sacrificios por mí, prácticamente tendrá que vivir como travesti un año. Me siento un ser egoísta.

— Bueno, Edward, si te preguntas si eres egoísta, pues, lo eres. — me dijo como si fuera una de las obviedades más grandes del mundo.

— Gracias, bro. — dije sarcásticamente.

— Pero, si la situación fuera al revés y Bella fuera la que tuviera que ingresar a una escuela para mujeres y quedarse en otra ciudad. ¿Te hubieras transformado en 'Edwina' para pasar más tiempo con ella?

— Yo haría todo por Bella. — y esta vez giré mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

— Y estoy segura que tu chica diría lo mismo. —sonreí cuando mencionó que Bella era 'mi chica' —. Así que cuando Bella llegue a la escuela que no te quepa duda que trataré de encubrirla. Sabes que puedes contar con mi apoyo.

— Lo sé y eso es justo lo que necesito en estos instantes. Alice, mi hermana, dijo que necesitaba conseguirse una mujer para ayudar a encubrir a Bella con su padre. Me preguntaba si le podrías pedir el favor a alguna de tus amigas, ya sabes, Port Angeles no quedaba tan lejos de Forks.

— Uhm, mi hermana mayor me debe un favor. — vi como Jasper sacaba su celular y buscaba algo en este —. Mira, ella es Rosalie Hale. —me acerqué a la pantalla de su celular para poder ver la foto. Su hermana sin duda tenía una belleza que atraía a muchos hombres, poseía un cabello largo y rubio, con unos penetrantes ojos azules, tenía una sonrisa coqueta y buen cuerpo. En resumen todos los requisitos para ser denominada una chica "sexy".

— ¿Estás seguro que tu hermana puede? — no era algo menor ser participe en esta "travesura".

— Oh, claro que podrá, digamos que sé muchos secretos suyos que puedo ocupar a mi favor. — dijo riendo malévolamente —. Recuerda, Cullen, estamos juntos en esto.

.

.

.

Me encontraba totalmente aburrido en clases de Física, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba tomando atención a las numerosas fórmulas que el profesor Greene estaba anotando en la blanca pizarra. Todo lo contrario a mi compañero de banco Ben, que parecía estar poseído tomando notas en su cuaderno.

Extrañaba las clases de Forks, pero creo que el motivo mayor se debía a que Bella estaba en la mayoría de mis clases.

Tratando de ser lo más precavido posible saque mi celular y abrí Whatsapp inmediatamente para poder enviarle un mensaje a Bella. Últimamente no habiamos hablado mucho.

**|Edward|**: _'¿Estás muy ocupada?'_

No tardó muchos segundos para que me llegara una respuesta por parte de ella. Bien, tendríamos finalmente un momento para "hablar".

**|Bella|:**_ Clases de Arte con la profesora Juliana. Es decir que tengo la hora libre :). ¿Qué clases tienes tú?_

**|Edward|:**_ Física, pero no he retenido nada en todo este tiempo :(_

**|Bella|:**_ ¡Oh! ¿Ahora eres un chico rudo?_

**|Edward|:**_ Quizás ;D_

**|Bella|**_: Yo también puedo ser ruda ahora._

**|Edward|:**_ Oh, créeme que lo sé. ¿Aparentar ser hombre? Creo que Mulán es un apodo muy apropiado para ti.  
_

**|Bella|:**_ Mulan es una de mis protagonistas favoritas, así que está bien para mí._

**|Edward|**_: Pero Bella es tu favorita._

**|Bella|:**_ Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme más a ser Mulan en vez de Bella._

Me tensé cuando leí su último mensaje. La culpa volvía a mí.

**|Edward|:**_ ¿Estás completamente segura de esto?_

**|Bella|:**_ Siendo sincera no, a veces pienso que es una locura, pero tengo un presentimiento de que es necesario que esté allí. Hablé con Alice sobre este asunto y me hizo que ver que tengo múltiples razones para hace este sacrificio. Así que prepárate Cullen, que me verás por allá muy pronto :)_

**|Edward|**: _Estoy preparándome para llamarte Ian públicamente, en privado siempre serás mi Bella._

Fruncí mi ceño al notar que su mensaje estaba tardando más de lo necesario. Cuando iba a escribir otro mensaje para preguntarle que había pasado, me llegó el suyo.

**|Bella|:** _¿Seré la misma Bella para ti incluso si mi pelo ya no es largo, mis pechos sean como una tabla y sea lo menos femenina que hay?_

**|Edward|:**_ Siempre. Te prometo que este año para ti será grandioso e inolvidable._

**|Bella|:**_ Además ahora tengo la opción de poder encontrarme con un coreano y poder contarle mi historia. ¡Probablemente podrá hacer un dorama con mi historia! _

Y ahí de verdad que no pude contener mi risa, rápidamente solté una fuerte carcajada

— ¡¿Hay algo que quiera compartir con la clase, Señor Cullen?! —me paralicé una vez que escuche la voz de mi profesor. Rápidamente levante mi vista y pude ver como la clase entera posaba sus ojos en mí, traté de mantener mi concentración en el Sr. Geller, pero parecía que cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más furioso —. ¿Me puede explicar qué es lo que encuentra gracioso de la Ley Ohm?

— L-o siento, profesor. Yo… — traté de excusarme.

— Lo que usted va a hacer será responder a la pregunta: ¿cuántos electrones fluyen a través de una bombilla cada segundo si la corriente es esta es de 0,75A? —oh mierda, ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar a desarrollarlo. De todas maneras, ¿para qué demonios me a iba servir esto? Simplemente para nada —. Estoy esperando, Señor Cullen. Este es uno de los ejercicios más rápidos y fácil de hacer. ¡Apuesto a que el alumno Newton sabe la respuesta!

— Por supuesto que la sé. — se escuchó una voz desde la parte trasera del salón. Me di vuelta sólo para encontrarme con su sonrisa burlona, sentimiento que también representaban sus ojos azules —. Le hago honor a mi apellido. — rodeé mis ojos ante su "chiste".

Tenía la mayoría de mis clases con Mike Newton y la única conclusión que pude sacar es que era un 'lame vergas' con los profesores.

— ¿Y, Señor Cullen? — Volvió a poner la atención en mí—. ¿tiene lista la respuesta?

Cuando iba a contestar que no tenía ni remota idea de cuál era la respuesta correcta, un papelito apareció en el medio de mi pupitre. Levemente giré mi cabeza hacia mi lado derecho para darle a entender a mi compañero de banco que me había llegado el mensaje.

— La respuesta es: 4.7 multiplicado por 10 elevado a 18. Esa es la cantidad de neutrones que podemos encontrar. — disfruté viendo como la sonrisa de mi profesor decaía.

—Que no se vuelva a repetir, Cullen. — fue lo único que dijo antes de dar una media vuelta para seguir explicando su materia.

Me quedé callado por todo el resto de la clase, sin querer tentar a mi suerte y ganarme otro reto por parte del profesor, pero cuando el timbre de la escuela resonó por todo el lugar lo primero que hice fue a agradecerle a Ben.

— No te preocupes, Edward. — dijo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la cafetería para ir en busca de nuestros desayunos —, además hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un compañero de banco. Nunca había hecho esto antes. — sonreí. Ben parecía ser de esos chicos solitarios, el típico inteligente, pero nadie podía dudar que se trataba de una muy buena persona.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo acá? — pregunté tomando un sándwich de jamón y queso junto con un jugo de manzana. Ben tomó lo suyo y rápidamente nos sentamos en unas de las mesas.

— Desde educación básica. Mis padres decidieron que era la mejor opción si quería ser un físico famoso y reconocido. — Explicó tomando una cucharada de su yogurt de mora —. Me imagino que debe ser difícil para ti el cambio.

— Bueno, es muy diferente a mi antiguo colegio de Forks, los primeros días realmente era extraño mirar y ver a sólo hombres en los pasillos, pero en la parte de enseñanza no me es tan complicado. — explique encogiéndome de hombros.

— Creo que me pasaría lo mismo si yo fuera a un colegio lleno de m-ujeres. — dijo esta última palabra sonrojándose —. Aunque las niñas del "St Margaret" vienen a menudo, de hecho, creo que cuando lleguen los últimos alumnos y se escoja un Centro de Estudiantes comenzarán a venir. — noté como se ponía más colorado. Supongo le gustaba algunas de las chicas.

Seguimos hablando cosas triviales hasta que tocó el timbre que daba por finalizado el primer receso. Me despedí de Ben y comencé a caminar para la clase Historia Cívica que teníamos en el segundo periodo. Una vez que me ubiqué al lado de Jasper, supe el porqué de su sonrisa burlona.

— Tuve una llamada de Rosalie y creo que ahora tiene un enamoramiento con Bella. — Me quedé estático, casi sin respiras y justo cuando creía que mis ojos iban a salir de sus cuencas Jasper me dio mi un manotazo en el hombro—. Es broma, pero resulta que ahora es íntima amiga de tu hermana y de Bella.

— ¿Charlie se lo creyó? —pregunté ya que desde que le conté a Alice que Jasper había escogido la chica, prácticamente le informaba a mi amigo antes que a mí.

— Sí, así que Edward… está todo listo. — dijo sonriendo—. Sólo queda esperar a que llegue.

Asentí, estaba completamente preparado para ella… es decir, para él.

* * *

**Hellou, hellou!**

**Awww, primero, ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Que este año sea un año muy muy lindo para todos y persigan sus sueños & todas esas cosas :B  
Ahora, en el proximo cap llegan Bella/Ian y Emmett c:.  
Espero con todo mi corazón que le este gustando el fic, se que estaba oxidada, pero trató de volver c:  
¡Muchisisisismas gracias a las personas que amablamente me dejan un review! En este cap respondere reviews con un pequeño adelantito porque yo no sé trabajar sin presión. Asi que dejenme saber que es lo que opinan del fic *u***

Los quiero mucho c':

XOXO

**.Coona.**

_oh i swear to you, i'll be there for you, this is not a drive by (8)_


	3. Acá viene el chico

_Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes :B_

**S**ummary: •AU/TH; Edward haría todo por su Bella, es por eso que en un ataque de enamorado no dudó en infiltrarla en la más prestigiosa escuela de Seattle. El único problema es que aquella escuela era exclusivamente para hombres.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD. ****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Mi mejor amiga ¿o amigo?**

* * *

_**III:**Acá viene el hombre._

_._

_._

_._

.

"_So get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead. I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing and you've got__ that one thing"_

Abrí mis ojos inmediatamente tras escuchar aquel tono de alarma que había puesto Jasper en su celular. Hice un medio giro en mi cama de media plaza para quedar mirando a la otra cama, que era la que le pertenecía a mi amigo, donde Jasper aún seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

Esperé un par de minutos para que mi compañero de habitación se despertara completamente, pero al sentir como la voz de los cantantes de One Direction volvía a sonar en el cuarto me vi obligado a tomar mi almohada y lanzársela en plena cara. Sonreí con malicia cuando escuché como gemía en frustración.

— ¿De verdad, Jasper? ¿Eres un _Directioner_? — dije burlándome de él mientras veía como mi amigo trataba de levantarse de la cama, pero básicamente el intento patético de Jasper para poder despertar era como estar viendo a uno de los zombies de The Walking Dead tratando de alimentarse. A pesar de la costumbre que estaba adquiriendo de ver esa imagen todas las mañanas antes de irnos a la escuela, sabía que siempre sería algo de lo que me podría reír.

— Edward… — no pude evitar soltar una carcajada más grande por como salió la voz de Jasper, estaba tan pastosa y rasposa como si se tratara de un anciano de noventa años que había fumado toda su vida. El _sex appel_ que tanto profesaba Jasper se había ido por el escusado.

— ¡Eres un directioner! — grité, pero en cuestión de segundos me llegó un cojinazo en plena clara como venganza.

— El karma es una perra, Edward. — informó a la vez que se levantaba de su cama. Aún seguía medio soñoliento, por lo que con pasos torpes se dirigió al armario para tomar su toalla y dirigirse al baño— Y tú necesitas toda la suerte del mundo. Recuerda eso antes de burlarte de tu mejor amigo.

Jasper no estaba del todo incorrecto, ya que era verdad de que, específicamente hoy, necesitaba toda la suerte del mundo. Hoy era el día en que los nuevos estudiantes ingresaban a la prestigiosa escuela y uno de esos estudiantes tenía como nombre Ian Swan. Aún me estaba preparando psicológicamente para ver por primera a vez a Bella de esa manera, lo otro que había hecho durante ese tiempo era mandar mis oraciones y plegarias a todos los Dioses, Arcángeles, Ángeles y Santos que existían en todas las partes del mundo para que la estadía de Bella fuera común y corriente.

Se les aviso a los estudiantes nuevos que la hora de llegada al instituto era a las cuatro, para así comenzar con la ceremonia de bienvenida dirigida por los directivos del colegio. Afortunadamente, ellos habían decidido que ningún profesor impartiera sus clases por lo que todos los alumnos que no estuvieran involucrados con el proceso de admisión tenían la posibilidad de salir siempre y cuando llegarán para la ceremonia.

Es por que, con Bella y Alice, habíamos quedado en juntarnos para ir alguno de los centros comerciales para pasar la tarde y divertirnos un rato, justo como los viejos tiempos en Forks. De hecho, esta podría ser nuestra última salida "normal" ya que si había futuras tendrían que ser en compañía de Ian.

— Te toca, Edward. — Me sobresalté al sentir la voz de Jasper, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para él y me dio una sonrisa burlesca—. Tranquilo, Edwina, todo saldrá bien. Una vez que nos juntemos con ellas tienes que olvidarte de todo ese asunto y sólo divertirte. ¿De acuerdo?

— Tienes razón. — admití. Me acerqué a mi armario, tomé mi toalla y me dirigí al baño para tomar una larga ducha. Me tomé mi tiempo para asearme tranquilamente. Me vestí siguiendo las indicaciones que Alice me había dado y finalmente estaba listo para partir.

— Te vestiste como si fueras a una cita. — acotó Jasper mirando fijamente como iba vestido: llevaba la camiseta gris, chaqueta negra y unos pantalones a juegos. En otra ocasión mi vestimenta hubiera sido una polera con algún diseño y pantalones bastantes holgados, pero este día no era como cualquier otro.

— Yo…— comencé a defenderme, pero luego me fijé en su ropa— ¡Mira quién habla, Withlock! ¿Dónde han quedado tus camisetas de superhéroes? ¿A quién quieres conquistar?

— Calla, sólo quiero verme bien. —dijo un poco nervioso.

— Pues, entonces yo también me quiero ver bien. — lo único que recibí de Jasper fue un gesto obsceno suyo—. Ts, ts, ts a mi hermana no le gustan los hombres que hacen ese tipo de gestos, a ella le gustan caballeros. — no tenía idea si esto era cierto, pero me gustó ver como la cara de Jasper empalidecía.

— Oye Edward… no le digas a tu hermana sobre la canción que escuchaste esta mañana como alarma. — se encogió de hombros como si estuviera hablando de algo irrelevante—. Realmente no sé cómo esa canción llegó a mi celular. Tú sabes que yo soy un chico de Bon Jovi y Aerosmith…

— Claro, claro. — dije sarcásticamente antes de salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

— ¿Cuántos les falta? — sostuve mi celular con fuerza mientras que con la otra mano me apretaba el tabique nasal. Yo solía ser muy paciente, pero prácticamente llevábamos una hora y media esperando a mi hermana y a Bella en el terminal de buses, por lo que mi paciencia ya se estaba agotando.

— ¡Ya casi nada!— chilló Alice emocionada — ¡Nos vemos!

— Dicen que están llegando. — comuniqué lo que me dijo a Jasper. Los nervios nuevamente se hacían presentes— ¿me veo bien, verdad? —Oh rayos, me sentía tan gay preguntándole estas cosas a otro hombre.

— Bella te amará. Apresúrate. — rápidamente salimos de la pequeña cafetería que había en ese lugar y nos encaminamos hacia donde estaban todos los buses. Busqué en mis bolsillos aquel papel donde salía la información que Alice me había dado por teléfono, por lo que le dije a Jasper que estuviera atento con la llegada de un "Boltbus" de doble piso.

Sólo pasaron cinco minutos cuando un bus con esas características arribó al área correspondiente. Miré ansiosamente a todas las personas que bajaban del bus hasta que vi como Alice bajaba apresuradamente y corría hacia donde estábamos nosotros

— ¡Hermanito! — Alice se estrechó contra mi pecho y sus delgados brazos pasaron por mi cintura — ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

— Yo también, Allie. — sonreí con ternura, con mi hermana teníamos un lazo más allá del sanguíneo y la había extrañado muchísimo. Comencé acariciar sus cabellos con suavidad hasta que escuché un leve carraspeo a mis espaldas—. Creo que alguien ha estado esperando por ti. — susurré en su oído. Ella sólo soltó un par de risitas y se separó de mi para correr a los brazos de Jasper.

Estaba tan concentrado mirando como mi amigo se sonrojaba a más no poder que no me fijé que una persona había llegado al lado mío.

— Hola, Edward. — me paralicé un momento al escuchar aquella suave voz. Rápidamente cambié mi vista hacia al frente para poder mirarla y… ¡Wow!

Sabía que en inicio ver a Bella con pelo de hombre iba a ser algo difícil para mí, pero nunca esperé que cuando la viera por primera vez me iba a parecer mucho más hermosa de lo que era antes. Ella estaba allí, para en frente de mí, con una suave mini vestido de lunares junto con unas calzas blancas y botas a juego; su rostro estaba levemente maquillado, lo pude notar ya que sus labios estaban con un gloss que le daban un nuevo brillo a su boca y lo ponían de un color más rosado, y mucho más apetecible para mí. Sus mejillas seguían coloreadas con un suave color rojizo y sus ojos resaltaban más debido a que el largo de sus pestañas se había incrementado, su cabello seguía tan brillante como siempre, aunque esta vez estaba adornado por un delicado broche en forma de cintita.

— ¡Límpiate la baba, Edward! — escuché como gritaba Jasper, acto que me sacó de mis pensamiento y me hizo volver a la realidad.

— Bella… — y antes de que pudiera decirle el cumplido vi como sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, por lo que sin esperar un segundo más la atraje a mi pecho. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y, para mi satisfacción, cuando una de sus manos llegó a mis cobrizos cabellos los acarició con suavidad. Me sentía completo nuevamente — ¡Finalmente estás aquí!

— Y no me iré. — prometió ella e impulsivamente me acerqué a su mejilla para depositar un largo beso en ella.

— Por cierto, te ves hermosa. — susurré en su oído y me deleité al sentir que se estremeció levemente.

— ¡Ey, tortolos! — Llamó la atención Alice—. Es hora de ir al centro comercial para ver una película, comer y divertirnos. Tienen todo un año para sus arrumacos.

Sólo le sonreí, en otra ocasión hubiera mirado con molestia a Alice, pero con Bella en mis brazos nada me molestaba.

.

.

.

— Chicos, creo que es hora de decir adiós. — avisó Alice con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro. Miré la hora en el reloj que tenía en la muñeca y me di cuenta de que sólo quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para regresar a la escuela y nosotros aún seguíamos en el patio de comida sirviéndonos unas patatas fritas con hamburguesas del McDonald—. Debemos ir a buscar la maleta de Bella en custodia y yo tengo que devolverme al terminal para comprar un pasaje de vuelta a Forks. Estoy considerando seriamente unirme a ustedes, pero creo ya es demasiado tarde. Me perderé la diversión. —dijo cabizbaja.

— Bueno, ya tienes el pelo corto. Sólo necesitas un uniforme. — propuso Jazz alzando sus pulgares como si fuese la mejor idea. Obviamente no había pensado en la reacción que pudo haber tenido en Alice.

— ¿Estas tratando de decirme que luzco como un chico, Jasper? — cuestionó entre dientes con una mirada furiosa en su rostro.

Mi amigo velozmente miró hacia mi dirección y moduló la palabra "Ayúdame" tratando, en vano, de que mi hermana no se diera cuenta.

— Chicos, no es tiempo para pelear. — Intervine—. A todo esto, en tu plan, ¿en qué momento Bella se cambiaba de ropa?

— ¡Cierto! Obviamente no puedo llegar vestida así, ¿dónde demonios quieres que me cambie?— preguntó Bella con el ceño fruncido. La duendecillo se quedó pensando unos segundos.

— Realmente no pensé en eso. — Hizo una mueca, pero luego se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. Vayamos al baño de Starbucks, es amplio y cabemos las dos.

— Uhm, si tú lo dices. — contestó un tanto insegura.

Después de botar los restos de comida al basurero bajamos hacia el primer piso para buscar la maleta de Bella y la pequeña mochila, que era donde se encontraba el uniforme del instituto. Caminamos hacia el otro pasillo para llegar a la famosa cafetería. Fue allí donde tuvimos un percance.

— Tenemos dos opciones, Bella — anunció Alice parando su caminar cuando llegamos a la zona perteneciente a los baños, la cual afortunadamente se encontraban en el fondo de la tienda por lo que no había mucha gente.

— ¿Cuáles opciones, Allie? — consultó con voz cansina, supongo que sabía lo que quería decir mi hermana.

— ¿Qué prefieres: entrar como mujer a un baño femenino, pero salir como un hombre o entrar como mujer a un baño masculino y salir como un chico?

— Yo… creo que debo acostumbrarme a entrar a los baños para hombre. —admitió Bella.

— No te preocupes, Bella. La única diferencia que hay es que en nuestro baño tenemos orinales en la pared. — traté de animarla, pero al ver la mirada de ella capté que había fracasado.

— Despídete de Bella, — murmuró con un deje de amargura— hay que darle la bienvenida a Ian.

— Bella, creo que ya te lo dije una vez, pero lo reitero: tú siempre serás mi Bella, no me importa si tienes un mohicano, si estás disfrazada como panda, si quieres ser un payaso, etc. ¿De acuerdo? — Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron brindándome una linda sonrisa—. Además más de algún momento tendremos a solas y en esos momentos tú serás Bella, no Ian.

— Eres el mejor, Edward. — y sin previo aviso se acercó a mí para darme un delicado beso en mi mejilla. Luego de eso Alice la tomó de la mano, no sin antes mirarme pícaramente, y se la llevó al baño de hombres.

Esperamos aproximadamente quince minutos para que finalmente la puerta se abriera. Alice prácticamente salió del baño dando saltitos

— ¡Admiren mi obra maestra! —gritó y fue allí cuando me fije en la transformación que había hecho Alice con Bella.

Bella/Ian estaba vestido por el uniforme del colegio que consistía en unos pantalones grises, una camisa blanca y corbata verde, junto con el blazer que tenía en el lado derecho, a la altura del pecho, la insignia del establecimiento bordada. Ya no había rastro de maquillaje en su cara, quizás sólo un poco de base para remarcar algunas zonas y hacer que sus rasgos parecieran más masculinas, su pelo era lo único que casi no había cambiado, obviamente ya no llevaba el broche y estaba un poquitín despeinado.

— Wow, realmente puede pasar como un chico. Buen trabajo, Alice. — felicitó Jasper.

— Realmente es un buen trabajo. — Elogié, pero rápidamente me fijé en Bella que no se veía tan feliz como mi hermana — ¿Alice, te puedes adelantar un poco con Jasper? Los alcanzamos de inmediato. — Alice me miró alzando su ceja, pero no preguntó por mi petición. Por otro lado mi amigo estaba bastante conforme por lo que había pedido.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Edward? — preguntó Bella mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior.

— Sólo quería decirte que te ves hermosa. Sólo eso.

.

.

.

— ¡Woah! ¡Es mil veces más grande que la escuela de Forks! —exclamó totalmente asombrada, observando cada detalle de la infraestructura de su nuevo establecimiento educacional. Solamente éramos nosotros dos ya que Jasper, dándoselas de caballero, había ido a dejar a Alice en el terminal.

La entrada del recinto estaba casi tan llena como el día del ingreso de los primeros nuevos alumnos. Se notaba que había muchos de ellos que se encontraban perdidos y sólo eran ayudados por un grupo de estudiantes antiguos que se habían ofrecido a ayudar.

Caminamos hacia las puertas principales donde en cada una de ellas había una pequeña fila, como todas las filas tenían casi la misma cantidad de gente nos acercamos a la que nos quedaba más cerca.

Lástima que fue muy tarde cuando escuché que el encargado de la recepción de mi fila era Newton.

— Chico Collin, los alumnos antiguos entran por la otra puerta. —rodó los ojos y lo escuché murmurar un "qué tan estúpido puede ser" mientras anotaba unas cosas en su carpeta.

— Es Cullen y vengo acompañando a un amigo, es por eso que estoy en esta puerta —informé duramente, tragándome todos los insultos que tenía en mente.

— Sí, sí. Vaya, que interesante, me alegra que tengas amigos. Felicitaciones — dijo sarcásticamente — ¿Nombre del nuevo estudiante?

— Ian Marius Swan. — habló Bella con voz ronca. Mike, al escuchar su voz, levantó la mirada de sus papeles y la inspeccionó por un largo rato. Sus ojos pasaron desde la cara de Bella hasta los pies.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — pregunté tratando de que no se notara mi nerviosismo.

— Te corresponde la habitación 104 en el Campus C. Deja tu maleta y luego vete al auditorio para la ceremonia.

Sabiendo que no íbamos a entablar alguna otra conversación, llevé a Bella hasta su campus, el cual no estaba tan lejos del mío. Dejamos su maleta color celeste en la puerta y nos dirigimos al auditorio.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba ese chico de la puerta? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— Mike Newton, un lame verga profesional.

— Lo suponía. — dijo arrugando su nariz en desagrado.

Al momento de llegar del auditorio me tuve que separar de Bella, ya que ella debía tomar asiento junto con los nuevos, y quedamos en juntarnos en la fuente de agua de recepción para luego ir a dejarla a su alcoba. Llegué al sector donde me tocaba ubicarme y tomé asiento al lado de Ben. La ceremonia no tardó en comenzar, rindiendo honores a los tres directivos de la academia: Marcus, Cayo y Aro, este último era el líder máximo, por lo que solamente hablaba en las ocasiones de suma importancia y prestigiosas, obviamente no para recibir al segundo grupo de niñatos.

Básicamente el único momento en el que puse atención fue cuando Cayo Vulturi habló.

— Recuerden, en estas paredes se encuentra lo mejor de lo mejor. Somos una raza completa, tomen todas las ventajas que tengan de haber nacido hombre, que es el sexo fuerte. Recuerden que los grandes líderes del mundo han nacido hombres y eso es porque tenemos la fortaleza innata en nosotros. Es por eso que ustedes tienen como obligación triunfar en la vida, si son el segundo mejor considérense fracasados, no pueden tener otra meta que no sea el éxito. Y si hay _mariconcitos_ que no pueden soportar eso, es mejor que se vayan.

Y aun no podía creer como había gente que vitoreaba con orgullo esas palabras.

Después de media hora más de algunos actos sin sentido se dio por finalizada la ceremonia. Traté de caminar lo más rápido hacia recepción antes que se llenara de gente, cuando llegué allí le mandé un mensaje a Jasper informándole dónde estaba para que se reuniera conmigo y con Bella.

— ¿Ese Cayo es un imbécil, cierto? — Fue lo primero que dijo Bella cuando llegó a mi lado — ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre desprestigiar a tantas personas?! ¡Sexo fuerte y una mierda, todo el mundo es igual! ¿Acaso se cree perfecto? ¿Quién demonios es?

— Tranquila, concuerdo totalmente contigo, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. — dije con voz suave esperando tranquilizarla, pero lo único que logré fue que quedara pensativa. Daría mi vida por saber lo que se le estaba ocurriendo ahora.

No tardó demasiado en que Jasper se apareciera con una gran sonrisa y se ofreció amablemente a acompañarnos al campus correspondiente para ir a la nueva alcoba de Bella. Cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta de que la maleta de Bella no estaba afuera y que la puerta de entrada se encontraba entreabierta. Casi al segundo de abrirla escuchamos que una fuerte voz nos hablaba.

— ¡Hola, muchachos! — una vez que entramos en la nueva habitación de Bella lo primero que vimos fue este tipo que nos saludó con una gigantesca sonrisa. Bueno, él en si era un tipo grande, no tanto por altura, porque me atrevería a decir que yo era un poquitín más alto que él, pero sus brazos estaban llenos de músculos como si fuera de esos tipos que habituaban a pasar las horas en un gimnasio — ¿Cuál de ustedes tendrá el honor de ser mi compañero? — interrogó llegando hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotros.

— Yo… — dijo bajito Bella. Por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver como sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse de un tenue color rosa. Adorable, simplemente adorable.

— ¡Woah! ¡Realmente eres pequeño! — exclamó el grandote totalmente sorprendido. Se acercó aún más a Bella y comenzó a inspeccionarlo como si fuera un detective, con las manos juntas atrás de su espalda y a caminar alrededor de ella. Se podía palpar el nerviosismo de que estaba sufriendo Bella.

— Es que en mi familia suelen ser pequeños. — trató de explicar con esa voz ronca que había practicado con anterioridad. Él entrecerró sus ojos, acercó su cara a la de Bella y quedaron sólo a centímetros para que sus narices se tocaran.

¿No la iba a besar verdad?

Digo, él no parecía ser uno de esos chicos gays que utilizaban pantalones pitillos y esas cosas, pero podría ser perfectamente un hetero-curioso.

Aunque recordaba que alguna vez Alice me dijo que en las parejas homosexuales tenía que haber un pasivo y un activo, y que generalmente los pasivos eran los flaquitos, lo más bajitos y los activos los musculosos. Así que el compañero de habitación de Bella calzaba con esa descripción.

Espera, ¿realmente estaba analizando si ese tipo era gay en vez de estar pensando en cómo encubrir a Bella?

Mierda.

— Podría casi decir que eres una chica. — mencionó con tono sospechoso mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. Mierda. ¿Cómo se supone que íbamos a engañar a toda la escuela si ni siquiera podíamos haber engañado a la primera persona con la que nos encontramos? Le di una rápida mirada a Jasper y se encontraba en un estado similar al mío. Por otro lado Bella… creo que había dejado de respirar.

— Es que yo… yo no… uhm… — pero antes de que Bella pudiera realizar una oración coherente, su roomie le pasó un brazo por los hombros como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

— No te preocupes, pequeño saltamontes, he decidido que este año mi meta será que te transformes en todo un hombre… ¡Justo como yo! — exclamó sonriente. Okay, por lo menos no nos había descubierto.

— A todo esto, — comenzó a intervenir Jasper para que las cosas no se salieran de control — no nos hemos presentado, ¿Cómo es que te llamas?

— Oh, mierda, mamá me regañaría por esto. Soy Emmett McCarty, lo siento por la tardanza, suelo ser distraído. — se rio levemente y se encogió de hombros.

— Soy Jasper Withlock, — se presentó estrechándole su mano — y él es mi compañero de habitación, Edward Cullen.

— Mucho gusto. — saludé aún receloso. No es que Emmett me haya desagradado, como pasó inmediatamente con el idiota de Mike, sólo que me estaba preocupando su, uhm, personalidad (la cual, al parecer, no tenía filtro alguno).

— ¿Y ustedes son amigos de Ian? — preguntó apretando su agarre en Bella. Entrecerré mis ojos ante esto.

— Lo conozco desde que teníamos cinco años. Ambos estudiábamos en la escuela de Forks. — mencioné sin querer revelar mucho, ya que si comenzaba a hablar de más podría perfectamente cometer el error de llamar a Bella con un "ella" en vez de un "él", y a pesar de haberlo practicado muchas veces, repitiendo la frase "Bella es hombre. Se llama Ian" en mi cabeza, aún no me acostumbraba del todo.

— ¿Forks? — Emmett se alejó de Bella a una distancia prudente para dos personas que recién se conocen, se cruzó de brazos y por su cara deduje que estaba imaginando un mapa para poder ubicar aquel—. No he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo.

— No te pierdes de mucho, la verdad es que no hay muchos habitantes y prácticamente tenemos dos días con sol. — informó Bella desanimadamente.

— ¡Oh, ya me imagino que sí! ¿Ese es el motivo por el que te quedabas encerrado en tu casa sin ir a trotar por las calles? ¿Sin levantar algunas pesas en algún gimnasio? ¡Estás tan flacucho que apuesto que podría soplarte y tú te caerías! ¿Has estado comiendo saludable? — lo que Emmett perfectamente pudo haber dicho en un tono burlón, lo dijo de manera melancólica y triste. Es decir, realmente en su interior estaba afectado porque Bella no tuviera un cuerpo atlético.

— Yo… ¿viví bien? — lo dijo más como pregunta que como una afirmación. Creo que también estaba sorprendida por cómo funcionaba la mente de Emmett.

— ¡No me mientas! ¡Mira tus brazos, están escuálidos! — Gritó con horror mientras volvía a acercarse a ella para poder tomar uno de sus brazos y apretarlos ligeramente, demostrando que lo que estaba diciendo era cierto—. Veamos cómo están tus pectorales…

En ese momento todo se paralizó.

Porque vi en cámara lenta como la gran mano de Emmett se acercaba peligrosamente al pecho de Bella para poder palpar lo que estaba allí.

Y al momento en que su mano hizo contacto en esa zona le dio un pequeño agarrón.

Pero Emmett no se conformó con un sólo agarrón, si no que al primero, le siguió el segundo y hasta el tercer agarrón.

— Uhm, están un poco blanditos.

Durante todo el toqueteo que Emmett le hizo, la cara de Bella se encontraba tan blanca como la leche, pero sólo bastaron las últimas palabras para que el color en su rostro cambiara abruptamente a un rojo furioso. Ella comenzó a hiperventilar de una forma que no se veía saludable.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunté con toda la preocupación que tenía dentro.

— Uhm si, y-o sol-o ten-go que… ir a-l ba-año. — sin dar alguna otra explicación corrió hacia la puerta perteneciente al baño y la cerró de un portazo.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo.

— Bueno… — comenzó a decir Emmett para romper el hielo—. Él no debería haber actuado de esa manera, digo, sé que no le dije un cumplido, pero me comprometí a ayudarlo y esas masitas que toqué en algún momento desaparecerán si hace ejercicio. —su voz sonaba tan arrepentida, que realmente no me podía enojar con él, sería injusto ya que él estaba ajeno a que le tocó los pechos a una mujer.

Ah, Emmett era un idiota, pero no una mala persona.

— No te preocupes, Emm. — me giré hacia Jasper y vi cómo se estaba mordiendo su mejilla interior. Por lo menos tenía la decencia de tratar de reprimir su ataque de risa—. Pero creo que tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde y no podemos estar en los dormitorios que no sean los de nosotros porque mañana es un día de clases para nosotros.

— Oh, sí, claro, los nuevos tendremos una jornada de adaptación. — y de nuevo apareció una gran sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que dos hoyuelos aparecieran en cada mejilla—. Espero verlos pronto, muchachos, ya saben que siempre serán bienvenidos acá.

— Gracias, Emm. — Jasper se acercó para darle el apretón de mano que indicaba la despedida. Venía mi turno para decirle adiós, pero yo no moví de mi sitio. Yo lo único que quería hacer era ver a Bella y poder abrazarla — ¿Edward? — insistió mi amigo mirándome con advertencia.

— Bye, Emmett. Despídeme de Ian. Adiós. — y con un leve apretón de manos me acerqué hacia la puerta para poder salir de su habitación junto con Jasper.

Caminamos un poco más rápido de lo normal porque estábamos pasado en el toque de queda y los rumores que habían era que nadie quería ser pillado por Cayo fuera del tiempo estipulado, por lo que no queríamos correr riesgos. Cuanto ya entramos a nuestra habitación, lo primero que hizo Jasper fue desplomarse en la cama y soltar grandes carcajadas que trataba de amortiguar con su almohada.

— Jasper, por mi salud mental, olvidaremos lo que pasó. ¿De acuerdo? — propuse con voz conciliadora sentándome agotadamente en mi cama.

— ¿Tú podrás olvidar que un tipo musculoso manoseó los senos de la mujer que amas?

Lo consideré por un segundo.

Por ningún motivo podría olvidar esa escena

Sólo esperaba que en algún momento de mi vida aquella situación sólo llegara a ser una "grandiosa anécdota" de la cual nos reiríamos en el futuro.

Oh, pero el futuro se veía muy lejano.

* * *

**H**ellou, hellou !

**¡Aparecio Bella/Ian & Emmett! La verdad es que me encantó escribir a Emmett, es todo relajante para mi, le amo *u*. Lo siento mucho por la tardanza, pero este es el cap más largo ;D  
El proximo capitulo tendrá como titulo "Si yo fuera un chico" asi que... ¡se viene el BPOV! & lo subiré justo para el dia de mi cumpleaños ijiji.**

**Muchisisimas gracias por sus reviews & favoritos. Los aprecio mucho, mucho**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap . Ya saben review = adelanto. ¡Dejen un review si es que se rieron en este cap!**

**¡Las quiero!**

**XOXO**

**.Coona.**


	4. Si yo fuera un chico

_Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes_

**• Summary:** Edward haría todo por su Bella, es por eso que en un ataque de enamorado no dudó en infiltrarla en la más prestigiosa escuela de Seattle. El único problema es que aquella escuela era exclusivamente para hombres.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**.**

* * *

**Mi mejor amiga o ¿amigo?**

* * *

Outtake: Si yo fuera un chico

_._

_¿Estarías dispuesta a hacerte pasar por un hombre para entrar a la academia?_

Realmente, cuando Edward me propuso aquella extravagante idea nunca pensé que en algún momento yo la a iba a aceptar. Digo, no es como si fuera a disfrazarme para Halloween o algo que tendría que ocupar a corto plazo. Se trataba de ser un hombre por todo un año en una escuela donde sólo conocía a Edward. Además, no podía ni siquiera visualizarme como un chico. Pero su mirada tan suplicante y el miedo en sus ojos por estar separados un año me obligaron a decir un "lo pensaré".

Y vaya que pensar hizo que cambiara de opinión.

La relación que teníamos nosotros dos era algo peculiar para los ojos de los demás. "Demasiado dependiente, Bells" era lo que siempre decía mi padre cada vez que salía de mi casa para ir a ver a los Cullen o cada vez que iba a buscar un refrigerio cuando pasaba la tarde con Edward en mi habitación. Nuestras madres siempre fantaseaban con nuestra boda y cosas por el estilo.

Básicamente, no podía imaginar un día sin Edward.

Nunca, desde que nos conocíamos, habíamos tenido unos días separados. Los días en que yo faltaba a la escuela por estar resfriada él de alguna manera se las arreglaba para escaparse a la hora de colación para poder ir a mi casa a almorzar conmigo y luego volvía a la escuela.

Así que, imaginarme un día sin él era imposible.

Además, viéndolo por otro lado, donde las emociones no eran las que prevalecían, ir a la prestigiosa, pero muy machista, academia de Seattle se vería muy bien en mi futuro curriculum. Sabía que cualquier editorial podría contratarme fácilmente y aquello era una enorme ayuda para convertirse en escritora.

Y con todos esos motivos le dije un "sí" a Edward.

— ¿Estás completamente segura, Bella? —me preguntó Alice, ya enterada de mi decisión.

— Completamente, Alice —contesté tratando de que mi voz sonara firme. Ella me miró fijamente por un par de segundos, buscando alguna duda en mi rostro para obligarme a desistir de mi idea, pero suspiró rendida cuando no encontró ninguna de mis vacilaciones.

— ¿Cuándo se supone que es el reingreso? —sonreí abiertamente, porque el apoyo de Alice significaba que tenía a la más grande aliada de todas.

— En un mes —contesté con calma, sentimiento que al parecer no compartía Alice ya que vi como sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa y, exageradamente, llevó una de sus manos a su boca en un gesto de preocupación.

— ¡Tenemos un mes para transformarte en un hombre! —chilló sin importarle si Esme podría escucharnos—. Eso significa que tengo mucho trabajo por delante, querida Bella. Supongo que tendré que concentrar todas mis fuerzas para tu cambio y no para estudiar, pero no te preocupes, que al final del proceso habrán chicas que se voltearán para mirarte porque serás uno de los más guapos. ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo, Alice. Estoy en tus manos.

— Y no me podrás contradecir, serás mi sumisa —hizo una pausa, pero luego soltó unas risillas maliciosas—. Creo que hasta podrías llamarme Srta. Grey.

.

.

.

— ¡Bienvenida a la primera reunión de "Haciendo de Bella un Bello"! —gritó mi amiga una vez que llegamos a su habitación. Pude ver que en la mesita de estudios se encontraba repleta de revistas como "Cosmopolitan", "Tú" y otras que eran para un público femenino. Al lado de la pila de revistas estaba su notebook color violeta con una pequeña libreta encima. Dejé mi mochila en un costado de su habitación y comencé a caminar hasta la mesita.

— Alice… ¿Qué es todo esto? —pregunté apuntando con la mano a lo que había a mi alrededor.

— Lo primero que vamos a hacer será buscar un nuevo nombre para ti, no creas que dejaré que Jenks te haga una nueva identificación con un nombre tan absurdo como "Bello" —bufó casi ofendida por pensar que ella, la gran planeadora de todas, podría hacer algo así.

— ¿Para qué las revistas? —mi amiga tomó un par de ellas y me las pasó.

— Tienes que buscar el estilo que más te guste y acomode. Digo, si quieres ser un machote como Robert Pattinson o prefieres algo más delicado como un Leonardo Di Caprio. Por mientras, yo buscaré en internet nombres para ti.

— Creo que es buena idea de que mi nombre nuevo tenga mis iniciales, ya sabes, por si ocurre algo —realmente no sabía si me iba a ayudar en algo mantenerlas, pero sin duda aminoraría la culpa cuando tuviese que firmar algunos papales legales.

— También lo creo —concordó conmigo. Alice se sentó mi lado y rápidamente tecleó algunas palabras en su portátil—. Entonces, primer nombre comenzará con la letra I, el segundo nombre con la letra M y mantendremos tu apellido.

Estuve aproximadamente treinta minutos arrancando hojas de cada actor, cantante o famoso a los que me podía imaginar usando su ropa. Zac Efron, Chris Colfer, Darren Cris estaban dentro de mis posibles elegidos, aunque estaba segura que Alice se iba a guiar por su instinto al momento de entrar a una tienda y no en todas las páginas que tenía en mi regazo.

— ¡Ugh, aún no encuentro ninguno que me guste! —gimoteó triste mientras seguía mirando la pantalla de su computador.

— Sólo escoge cualquiera, Allie. ¿Qué te parece "Ismael"? —pregunté sonriendo, pero la mirada que me dio me dejó en claro de que ese nombre ni siquiera estaba dentro de sus opciones.

— ¡Tú no tienes cara de Ismael! —Frenéticamente volvió a tipiar en su computadora para seguir en buscas de nombres—. "Isidoro", "Ivan", "Isaac"… ¡Ninguno es bueno!

— Tranquila, Alice —traté de relajarla, aunque sabía que no lo iba a hacer. Casi la podía ver temblando de impotencia—. ¿Por qué no tomamos una pausa y vemos una película o alguna serie? ¿Qué tal si vemos "Los Vengadores" o "The Vampire Diaries"?

Pero no recibí respuesta, mi amiga parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

— No te podemos poner nombre de superhéroe. Así que… Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, rayos, ninguno sirve —comenzó a enumerar los personajes masculinos que habían, suponía que buscaba algo que iniciara con la letra I, pero en un momento a otro se puso de pie para saltar por toda la habitación—. ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo! ¡Tengo tu nombre y es completamente perfecto!

— En serio, ¿Cuál es? —dije completamente curiosa.

— ¡Ian! En honor al exquisito actor Ian Somerhalder —explicó Alice totalmente orgullosa—. Ian Swan, ¿Te gusta?

Y después de pensar un poquito, sólo me quedó por decir:

— Sí, me gusta.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que descubrí que mi alter ego en Seattle sería Ian, pero hasta el momento la operación, que había cambiado de nombre a "Ian, el macho Swan", se había detenido un poquito. Cosa que agradecía enormemente.

— Hola, papá. ¿Dónde está mamá? —Pregunté una vez que llegué a mi casa. Lo habitual era que ella estuviera sentada en la mesa de la cocina tratando de hacer alguna que otra artesanía, pero esta se encontraba vacía.

— Está con la Sra. Cullen —informó tomando un trago de su cerveza,

— De acuerdo, iré a dejar las cosas y prepararé la cena —cuando me disponía a subir por las escaleras la voz de Charlie interrumpió mi acción.

— Bells, acércate un poco —miré con curiosidad a Charlie, pero de todas maneras le hice caso y me senté al lado de él en el sillón. Noté que lo que íbamos hablar a continuación iba a ser incómodo para él, por lo que probablemente iba a ser incómodo para mí también.

— ¿Qué pasa, papá? —pregunté con suavidad.

— ¿Cómo estás con todo eso de la ida del chico Cullen? —mi padre trataba de actuar desinteresadamente, como si estuviese hablando del clima o algo sin importancia, para mantener la fachada su vista seguía puesta en la televisión donde transmitían un antiguo partido de futbol americano. A pesar de su actuación, no pudo ocultar un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Estoy bien —contesté sonrojándome al igual que él—. Aún seguimos en contacto y hablamos casi todo los días.

— Eso es bueno —mencionó Charlie sin agregar nada más. Nos quedamos callados por unos largos segundos y justo cuando iba a retirarme volvió a hablar—. Bells, sólo quiero que sepas que no tienes que preocuparte porque Edward esté en una escuela más prestigiosa y toda esa porquería. ¿Sabes que si tú hubieses sido hombre probablemente también estarías allí?

Bueno, a Ian Swan ya le había llegado su carta de aceptación, por lo que tenía razón.

— Lo sé, papá, es sólo que me parece demasiado injusto —reclamé poniendo mi tono infantil y haciendo un mohín como los que hacia cuando era pequeña.

— Concuerdo contigo, pero la vida desde siempre ha sido machista. Realmente, espero que algún día la mejor educación la puedan recibir todos de manera igualitaria, sin importar el sexo, religión, condición sexual o económica. Lo que están haciendo en esa escuela es totalmente imbécil, Bella. Espero que sólo sepas eso.

— Papá... — comencé a titubear en lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero aun así me armé de valor esperando que no sospechará nada—. ¿Qué pasaría si yo tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar eso?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

— Es sólo un caso hipotético, pero… si yo tuviera la chance para que las cosas sean distintas…

— Te diría: "Hazlo" y sé que me sentiría sumamente orgulloso de ti y también de mí por haberte enseñado una gran lección —mi padre pasó suavemente su brazo alrededor de mi espalda y acarició con suavidad mi hombro. Cuando sintió que el ambiente se ponía algo meloso rápidamente volvió a su posición original.

— Gracias, papá. Me has dado mucho en qué pensar —dije sonriendo abiertamente. Sin duda me había dado una idea fantástica.

.

.

.

— Ya tenemos tus todos papeles listos. Le diremos a Charlie que te aceptaron en la escuela femenina llamada "St Margarett's School" y pronto me comunicaré con Edward para que me mande alguna amiga suya o algo así para que venga en representación de la escuela. Reneé no es ningún problema para nosotros, ya que se creerá incluso si le decimos que te aceptaron en la luna —sonreí ante el entusiasmo que Alice tenía en todo esto.

— Entonces todo marcha bien y pronto seré un hombre —hablé esperando alguna risita por parte de ella, pero no llegó. Tenía un presentimiento del motivo.

— Bella, en la tarde debemos ir al centro comercial de Port Angeles para comprar ropa e… ir a la peluquería para cortar tu cabello —informó con un tono lastimoso.

Por algún motivo había olvidado ese pequeño gran detalle.

A no ser de que Ian fuera un metalero era inevitable lo que se venía.

— Uhm… ¿no podemos utilizar una peluca? —Dije más como suplica que como pregunta—. Sé que hay unas en el mercado se ven bastante creíbles…

— Lo siento, cariño, sé que es difícil, pero no podemos correr ningún riesgo —habló en un tono suave, sabiendo que una de las cosas que más me iba doler en todo esto de la transformación sería cortar mi largo cabello.

— De acuerdo. Escucha, Alice, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana. Bye —yo estaba hablando con un nudo en la voz, por lo que velozmente apreté el botón para detener la llamada. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas para poder lloriquear y no hacerlo mañana con la peluquera a la que Alice me iba a llevar.

Con suaves pasos me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba el espejo que había en mi habitación, no pude evitar pasar mis dedos para peinar mi cabello, los cuales me llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura. Realmente era bastante largo y lindo; yo no me consideraba una muchacha hermosa, no tengo mucho busto ni un trasero grande, pero tampoco me consideraba fea, me preguntaba si esa percepción de mí cambiaria una vez que la peluquera haya hecho su magia. Sin poder evitarlo, un par de lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas al imaginarme como me vería con un corte de cabello que me llegará hasta la nuca.

¿Me vería bonita?

¿A Edward le gustará?

¿Me gustaría a mí misma cada vez que me viera un espejo?

Pero rápidamente aquellas incertidumbres frívolas quedaron en el olvido cuando recordé todos los motivos que tenía para hacer esto.

Valía la pena.

Y con ese pensamiento sonreí más feliz.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué te parece? —con cautela abrí mis ojos y me miré al espejo que tenía en frente mío. El peluquero, creo que se llamaba Daniel, inspeccionaba mi cara con expectación al igual que mi amiga. Inconscientemente, pasé mis dedos por mi nuevo pelo a la vez que bajaba mi mirada al piso donde se encontraba el resto de mi cabello-

— ¡Creo que te ves fabulosa! —alagó Alice dando pequeños aplausos para captar mi atención.

— Pienso exactamente lo mismo, tienes esa belleza similar a Emma Watson —acotó Daniel rápidamente. Aunque sus palabras estaban ligadas a su trabajo, creo que realmente me quería subir el ánimo ya que en algunos momentos solté un par de lagrimitas.

Pero, sorprendentemente, no me desagradaba mi reflejo.

— Muchas gracias, Daniel —agradecí honestamente—. Haz hecho un trabajo maravilloso.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Alice soltaba un suspiro de alivio. Ya la peor parte había pasado, por lo menos, para ella. Nos dirigimos hacia la caja para poder pagar el corte, trámite que duró más de lo habitual debido a la manía que tenía Alice de hacerse amiga de cualquier persona que tuviera buenas intenciones, obviamente todo basado en su instinto.

— Ahora que tenemos el corte, viene probablemente mi parte favorita en todo este proyecto —y sólo con esas palabras me arrastró hacia las más grandes tiendas para hombres.

Después de pasar alrededor de cinco horas yendo de acá hacia allá, Alice decidió que ya teníamos todo que necesitábamos para mi estadía en Seattle. De hecho, en algún momento en particular, ella había sacado celular y me había sacado una foto cuando estaba probándome un conjunto en Lacoste.

— La tendré de recuerdo —fue la excusa que me dijo, pero por su sonrisa maliciosa, supe que había un motivo mayor. Pero era mejor para mí no saber.

Cargamos todas las bolsas, que eran muchísimas, en un carro para luego llevarlo al portamaletas del Porshe amarillo que tenía Alice. Para llenar el ambiente ella encendió la radio y comenzó a tararear una famosa canción de Taylor Swift.

— ¿Estás cansada? —preguntó de repente.

— La verdad es que ni en clase de gimnasia he caminado tanto —contesté recostándome aún más en el cómodo asiento mientras cerraba mis ojos.

— Bella, creo que deberías guardar energías para enfrentar los cuestionamientos de tus padres. ¡Apuesto a que Reneé se va a poner a llorar cuando te vea! ¡Dios, pagaría lo que fuera para poder ver eso! —exclamó riendo fuertemente.

Creo que Alice aumentó considerablemente la velocidad en la que iba sólo para que yo llegara más deprisa, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos visualicé la patrulla policiaca en la entrada de mi casa junto con mi gran y vieja camioneta roja.

— ¡Suerte! —gritó una vez que terminó de entregarme todas las bolsas de compras que había adquirido.

Con pasos nerviosos me acerqué hasta la puerta, con esfuerzo logré sacar las llaves de mi bolsillo y me preparé para abrir la puerta.

— Oh, querida, llegaste, adivina lo que mamá hizo… — escuché como sus ligeros pasos iban hacia mi dirección, por lo que simplemente decidí esperar hasta que me encontrara… y Troya se desatara.

— Hola, mamá —pronuncié cuando se paró frente mío. El plato de galletas que tenía en sus manos repentinamente cayó haciendo que chocara fuertemente contra el suelo. A mi madre no le importó que las galletas recién horneadas hayan quedado repartidas por el suelo. Su mirada sólo estaba fija en mí, bueno, específicamente en mi cabello.

— ¿¡Estás bien, Reneé!? —preguntó Charlie desde el sofá, pero cuando mi madre no respondió, comenzó a acercarse hasta donde nosotras nos encontrábamos. Una vez que me vio sus ojos se pusieron como platos, podía decir que estaba realmente sorprendido, y eso no pasaba muchas veces.

Genial. Esto simplemente terminaría genial.

— Bella…—comenzó a decir mi madre, pero fue allí cuando fui consciente de las múltiples bolsas que tenía en mi poder y que por ningún motivo se tenía que descubrir toda la ropa de hombre, aunque también compré un par de cosas femeninas.

— Subiré a dejar esto a mi habitación y luego hablaremos —sin darle tiempos de reclamos me dediqué a llegar a mi habitación y esconder las bolsas en distintos lugares en modo de preocupación por si Reneé algún día tuviera la desfachatez de revisar mi cuarto.

— Bella, hablemos —rodé mis ojos, pero, sin embargo, obedecí y me senté entremedio de mis padres. Cada vez que la familia Swan tenía que hablar algo serio, estos eran los puestos: mamá a la izquierda, yo al centro y papá a la derecha—. ¿Estás enojada con nosotros? ¿Algo qué te haya molestado?

— No… —respondí bastante extrañada ante la pregunta de mi madre.

— ¿Sientes que no te dejamos ser libre? ¿Sientes como si esto fuera una cárcel para ti? ¿Sientes que no tienes un lugar en la casa? —volvió a preguntar en un murmullo suave, como si me fuera a asustar en cualquier momento, como si fuera un venadito que ante cualquier ruido fuerte saliera disparado a otro lado.

— No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con todas estas preguntas… —confesé, pero mi madre ignoró aquello.

— Si pudieras ser un animal, ¿Cuál serías? —la miré atónita cuando descubrí que ella no estaba bromeando con esa pregunta y que realmente quería conocer mi respuesta.

— Uhm…

— ¡Basta, Reneé! —Interrumpió Charlie—. Tus psicologías baratas no están dando resultados, ¿Qué importa si Bella quiere ser un panda, tigre o incluso un gusano? Esa pregunta no viene al caso. Déjame hacerlo como jefe de policía, soy conocedor de como interrogar a las personas para que suelten la verdad, así que este es mi campo.

— Si tuvieras más paciencia tendrías mis resultados, tonto —regañó enfadada.

— Isabella Swan, respóndeme con la verdad —traté de esconder una risa al escuchar como papá estaba utilizando su tono de voz "malote" e intimidante conmigo. Estaba segura que en algún momento pasó por su cabeza ir a buscar los accesorios principales de su uniforme como policía—. ¿Estás consumiendo algún tipo de drogas? ¿Cocaína, LSD o algo por estilo? ¡Y ni si te ocurra mentirme, Isabella, lo sabré si es así!

— ¡No! ¿Por qué, demonios, creen que estoy metida en drogas? ¡Es completamente absurdo! —grité alterada. Mamá en un gesto para que me calmara tomó una de mis manos para luego acariciarla suavemente.

— Era una de nuestras hipótesis. Isabella, no puedes negar que es extraño que tu hija, de un día para otro, trate de cambiar su apariencia casi radicalmente y, según lo que he leído en algunos libros y revistas, se debe a que estas atravesando algunos conflictos internos, que podrían ser perfectamente causados por drogas. Así que, supuse que tu pelo es una forma de rebelarte ante el mundo. Pero tienes que saber que nunca creí en que estuvieras metidas en drogas, Bells —informó Reneé pareciendo orgullosa de sí misma.

— ¿Hay más? —pregunté atónita por toda la información que estaba llegando a mi cerebro.

— Sí, pero tu padre es el de las preguntas —murmuró mirando con malicia a Charlie, el cual inmediatamente se puso de un color rojo.

— Bueno, Bells… —comenzó a decir Charlie, pero no terminaba la oración. Intentó formularme la pregunta de nuevo, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado—. Reneé, no puedo preguntarle eso. Sinceramente, yo soy feliz si ella no está metida en drogas —gimoteó como un niño pequeño. Escuché como mi mamá susurraba la palabra "cobarde" entre dientes.

— ¿Bella, alguna vez has tenido algún novio?

En un milisegundo mi cara se había transformado en un tomate. Renné no podía estar preguntando sobre la vida amorosa mía. Ni siquiera el saber que Charlie estaba casi tan incómodo como yo era un consuelo.

— Iré a mi habitación… —hice el ademán de levantarme del sillón, pero el brazo de mamá pasó por mi cintura, por lo que me retuvo en mi asiento.

— Responde, jovencita. Es necesario —manifestó firmemente.

— ¿Necesario? —pregunté sarcásticamente.

— Bella, tu terquedad la heredaste de mí. Por lo que te recomiendo que te dediques a responder las preguntas para así terminar más pronto —anunció con suficiencia. Lo peor de todo es que tenía razón, estaba segura que ella estaba dispuesta a no dormir sólo para que contestara sus estúpidas preguntas.

Por lo que decidí rendirme.

— Nunca he tenido novio —informé con voz cansina.

— De acuerdo, pero, ¿Por qué Edward no ha sido tu novio? —Giré mi cabeza para mirar atónita a mi madre—. No me mires así, todo el mundo sabe que ese chico daría todo por ti. Eres como su princesa, incluso me atrevería a decir que él te ha llamado así en privado.

— Edward es… él es sólo… —balbuceé nerviosamente. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué era el chico que cada vez lo que veía me hacía sentir maripositas en mi estómago? ¿Qué me moría por besarlo? ¡Já!—. Es sólo un amigo. Me trata igual a como trata Alice.

— ¿Y Jacob? —Volvió a interrogar con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Diuh, eso sería incesto —manifesté arrugando mi nariz en el proceso.

— ¿Entonces, por qué te cortaste el pelo tan cortito? —Demandó frunciendo su ceño fuertemente—. Cuando eras pequeña era un deleite hacerte trenzas.

— Volverá a crecer —dije restándole importancia—. Fui a la peluquería por motivos personales.

— Bella… ¿sientes una atracción hacia las mujeres?

Me quedé un minuto callada tratando de procesar el hecho de que mi madre tuviera la impresión de que yo fuera lesbiana.

Obviamente, ese minuto en el que me quedé callada mi adorada madre lo interpretó como "el silencio otorga"

— Oh, querida, no hay nada malo con que te gusten las mujeres —manifestó con delicadeza—. Quizás sólo sea una etapa adolescente, por lo que yo no te cortaré las alas. Si quieres experimentar un poco, lo puedes hacer. Tú sabes que soy de mente abierta y no tengo problema en decir que mi hija es bisexual o lesbiana.

— Eso explica porque Jake nunca tuvo oportunidad contigo —murmuro mi padre bajito, pero como estaba al lado de él pude escucharlo a la perfección.

— ¿Tú piensas que soy lesbiana sólo por tener el pelo corto? —interrogué completamente incrédula.

— Oh, no, cariño, hay muchas razones más. Tu cabello es sólo una demostración de tu actual condición sexual.

— ¡No soy lesbiana! —grité encolerizada. Esta vez no pudieron detenerme cuando me levanté de mi asiento y los encaré de pie—. ¡No puedo creer que ustedes piensen que soy lesbiana sólo porque mi cabello es corto! ¡Eso es completamente prejuicioso, Reneé! ¿También piensas que por usar pantalones holgados y camisas uno se transforma en lesbiana?

Me alejé furiosa de ellos, caminaba dando grandes pasos, por lo que rápidamente llegué al segundo piso.

Ahí recordé una información que le tenía que decir a mis padres.

Una gran información.

— Se me olvidó decirles algo —ambos giraron sus rostros hasta donde me encontraba yo, creo que aún seguían en estados de shock por mis gritos. Bueno, se lo merecían.

— ¿De qué se trata, cariño?

— Hace unos días mandé unos papales al colegio "St Margarett" de Seattle y afortunadamente me aceptaron. Mañana vendrá una representante de la institución para firmar el papeleo correspondiente — Cuando me disponía a ir, decidí contarle la mentira completa—. La escuela es sólo de mujeres.

Mientras subía las escaleras pude escuchar la conversación de Reneé y Charlie:

— Lo que nos dijo Bella se agrega a la lista de motivos de porque creemos que puede estar teniendo tendencias homosexuales. Ir a una escuela llena de mujeres…

— Es un paraíso para cualquier hombre… bueno, menos para Edward Cullen que se fue a una escuela masculina. ¿Crees que sea gay?

— Yo… creo que sí. Espero que Esme sea tan ingeniosa como lo fuimos nosotros para descubrir el secreto que tenía oculto Bella. Aunque no debe ser tan extraño, digo, recuerdo cuando íbamos a las fiestas de fraternidad, creo que en todas las fiestas hawaianas que había siempre chocaba mis 'cocos' con las otras mujeres…

Decidí no seguir escuchando, por mi bien mental. Aunque debía reconocer que mi imaginación había viajado a la escena donde le contaría a Edward que mis papás creen que también es gay.

¡Já!

.

.

.

— Hola, soy Rose, la hermana del tonto de Jasper. ¿Ustedes son Alice y Bella?

Alice y yo miramos hacia al frente donde se encontraba una chica que perfectamente podría ser una Barbie humana. Era rubia, pero no de ese color que es casi blanco, tenía unos grandes ojos azules y cumplía con el típico prototipo de belleza, era tan alta como una modelo, delgada, pero curvilínea, su parte delantera se veía favorecida. Perfectamente podría ser una chica de Victoria's Secret.

— Yo soy Alice y ella es Bella —respondió con voz cantarina y una gran sonrisa. De un momento a otro se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a Rosalie fuertemente—. ¡Seremos grandes amigas!

Rodé los ojos. Típica frase de Alice.

— Uhm… ¿gracias? —dijo algo incómoda. Le sonreí con simpatía porque sabía lo abrumante que podía ser Alice la primera vez que conocía a una persona que le cayera bien.

— Bueno, Rose, toma asiento y te explicaré lo que tendrás qué hacer —la rubia le hizo caso y con mucha curiosidad escuchó todo lo que le dijo Alice, ya que ella le relató todo los acontecimientos que habían pasado hasta ese punto.

— ¡Woah! Eres muy valiente, Bella —elogió Rose, a lo que sólo pude encogerme de hombros.

— Muchas gracias por acceder a hacer esto —contesté de vuelta.

— Sinceramente, lo hice porque mi hermano me vio fumando marihuana con mi novio Royce las festividades pasadas, por lo que me amenazó diciendo que le iba a contar a mis padres aquello y eso traería como consecuencia que no tendría auto ni tarjetas de crédito. La verdad, no sé por qué insistió tanto, supongo que se hizo cercano a Edward. Jazz es así.

— ¿Noble y de buen corazón? —trató de agregar Alice con ojitos chispeante.

— Uhm, estaba pensando más en extremamente confiado y sumiso, pero supongo que tiene buen corazón. ¿Te interesa mi hermano, Alice?

— Pues, digamos que no me es indiferente —dijo Alice riendo coquetamente.

—Tú eres muy linda para él —acotó Rose, pero luego volcó su atención a mí—. ¿Cómo es que no eres la novia de Edward? Si un chico se vistiera de mujer para estar conmigo probablemente le pediría matrimonio y luego le daría una muy larga recompensa en la noche —dijo lo último con voz picara.

— Edward es mi amigo —declaré, pero visiblemente no me creyó.

Seguimos conversando un rato más hasta que se nos hizo un poco tarde. Yo ahora me iría para esperar la actuación de Rose en mi casa, por mientras Alice y ella ajustarían los detalles necesarios. Llegué a mi casa en alrededor de treinta minutos, donde ya me esperaban mis padres, los cuales después de la última conversación se estaban comportando de una manera más cariñosa conmigo; de hecho, Charlie, cada vez que regresaba de la estación traía chocolate o algún dulce consigo para luego regalármelo. Trataban de comprarme con comida.

— ¡Bella, hice cupcakes para que des una buena impresión! —Reneé llevaba consigo una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras depositaba una canastita de su creación en la mesita de centro.

— Mamá… —reclamé, pero me vi interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

— ¡Ha llegado! —Chilló emocionada—. ¡Charlie, cambia de canal y pone Arts&Films o algún canal del senado!

Mi mamá y sus primeras impresiones.

Si tan sólo supiera que todo su esfuerzo era en vano.

Cuando Rosalie entró todos quedamos hipnotizados por su belleza. En la mañana ella había vestido unos ajustados jeans con un chaleco a rayas que se ceñía a su figura, pero ahora entró a mi casa vistiendo el uniforme del liceo de niñas que consistía en una falda tableada de color gris, una camisa y una cinta como corbata a juego junto con una chaqueta color piel que tenía bordado la insignia del colegio en la parte del pecho. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una ordenada coleta.

— Buenos días, señores Swan. Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, alumna de último año y presidenta del Centro de Estudiantes de nuestra prestigiosa escuela. Es un gusto saludarlos.

Y básicamente esas palabras bastaron para que Rose tenga en las palmas de sus manos a mis padres. Reneé siempre interrumpía a Rose con halagos, cosa que le encantaba a mi nueva amiga. Ya en una hora ella pudo lograr que mis padres firmaran los papales correspondientes.

— Isabella, me gustaría que por un momento salieras conmigo para pasarte tu uniforme. Es parte de la beca que te comenté —imperceptiblemente pude ver cómo me guiñaba un ojo en complicidad.

— ¡Ahora Bella es una estudiante del St Margarett! ¡Te verás tan bonita con tu uniforme!

— Gracias, mamá —dije un poquito culpable mientras acompañaba a Rose al exterior. Probablemente la falda y la camisa se iban a llenar de polvo en mi armario.

— Bella, ten, este es tu uniforme femenino. Estoy segura que tendrás que utilizarlo en más de alguna ocasión —Dijo pasándome una bolsa amarilla, luego se dio vuelta para tomar una bolsa color verde—, pero este uniforme es el que tendrás que ocupar todo un año.

Miré atónita la nueva bolsa que tenía en mis manos.

— Es la sorpresa que preparamos mientras tú no estabas —explicó Rose sonriendo gentilmente—. Dentro de la bolsa también van incluidas unas vendas elásticas para que cubras tus pechos. Procura no apretarlas demasiados, las niñas también necesitan respirar —terminó diciendo con tono bromista.

— Son increíbles —elogié completamente emocionada que incluso llevé mis brazos a su cuello y le di un cálido abrazo; después de unos segundos ella me apretó más a su cuerpo cálidamente.

—Tú deberías haber sido mi hermana —murmuró para luego separarse de mí y brindarme otra sonrisa—. Bueno, Bella, ahora seguiré charlando un poco más de tiempo con tus padres mientras que tú estarás en tu habitación, te vestirás como Ian y le mandarás una foto completa a Alice y cuando termines trata de cambiarte de ropa a la del St Margarett. ¿De acuerdo?

— Sí —asentí.

Entramos nuevamente al interior de mi casa, pero yo seguí de largo para llegar a mi habitación. Con cuidado saqué la primera parte del uniforme que era un pantalón gris. Cuando me lo probé noté que me quedaba a la perfección, ni tan apretado como paté, pero tampoco tan suelto como para ser uno de esos amantes del hip hop. Luego venía la parte de la camisa y para eso tuve que ponerme primero la venda para que no se notaran mis pechos. En un inicio fue molesto, pero, como todo, la incomodidad se iba si dejaba de pensar en ello. Después de la camisa y la corbata, venía la chaqueta con hombreras, sorprendentemente me gustaba como me quedaba.

Me sentía muy cómoda con esta ropa.

Bue, creo que Ian había ganado un punto a su favor.

Me despeiné un poco el cabello para que luciera un poco más masculino. Finalmente, cuando decidí que mi apariencia era lo suficientemente buena como para engañar a una par de personas, me paré frente al espejo de cuerpo completo y me tomé una foto para mandársela por mensaje a Alice.

Rápidamente me llegó una respuesta.

_"¡Woah! Eres mi mejor amiga… ¿o amigo?"_

No me demoré nada en teclear otro mensaje para mandárselo.

_"Definitivamente, tu mejor amigo."_

* * *

**• Hola, Hola!**_  
_

**Primero, lo siento por todos los horrores ortograficos que pueden existir, ya que no me lo han beteado :c Ojalá les haya gustado el POV de Bella & se vendrán más de ella :D.  
Lo otro...¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! tengo una cabala de actualizar siempre que estoy de cumpleaños, asi que mis queridas lectoras nada me haría mas feliz que me regalaran sus opiniones.**

**Las quiero!  
XOXO**

**.Coona.**


	5. Mentirosa, mentirosa

_Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes_

******• **Summary: Edward haría todo por su Bella, es por eso que en un ataque de enamorado no dudó en infiltrarla en la más prestigiosa escuela de Seattle. El único problema es que aquella escuela era exclusivamente para hombres.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Mi mejor amiga o ¿amigo?**

* * *

**IV:** Mentirosa, mentirosa

.

.

.

_Bella POV_

— ¿Ian, estás bien? —sentí la voz de Emmett desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño, sonaba algo preocupado. Casi podía asegurar que estaba arrepentido por tocar mis "pectorales" debido a como había reaccionado después de eso. Obviamente, no era normal que cuando un chico tocara a un chico alguno de ellos se sonrojara.

A no ser de que alguno de ellos sea gay.

Mierda, no quería que Emmett pensara que era homosexual.

Después de ajustarme un poco más la cinta elástica en mi pecho, fui capaz de reunir todo el valor que me quedaba para salir del baño con una cara inexpresiva, o por lo menos en mi mente estaba con una cara de póker. Llegué lentamente hacia mi cama para comenzar a desempacar todo lo que estaba en mi maleta, mis manos estaban tiritando debido a que la mirada de mi compañero de habitación estaba fija en mí.

— ¿Pasa algo, Emmett? —pregunté con toda la naturalidad del mundo mientras sacaba camisas y las doblaba para luego ubicarlas en la parte del closet correspondiente. Aún no me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo? —cuestionó con un tono de tristeza en su voz. Estaba segura que si me daba vuelta podía encontrármelo haciendo un puchero.

— No —me dediqué a contestar simplemente, pero él volvió a gimotear como un bebé.

— ¡Ian, no te enojes! —ignoró mi afirmación por lo que Emmett dio unos sonoros pasos hacia mí. Decidí que era el momento para darle la cara y por su expresión deduje que realmente estaba afectado por mi "supuesto" enojo.

— De verdad, no estoy enojado, Emmett —dije hablando lentamente tratando de no equivocarme cuando tenga que referirme a mi persona como un hombre y no como una mujer.

— Escucha, Ian, sé que probablemente te sientas inseguro con respecto a tu cuerpo —afirmó mirándome con verdadera lástima de arriba a abajo—, así que supongo que tocar tus pectorales blanditos no fue una de las mejores cosas que pude haber hecho. Así que, me disculpo totalmente de eso.

— No te preocupes, Emmett —contesté con sinceridad.

— Pero no estaba bromeando cuando prometí que te iba a transformar en todo un hombre —pude ver como su sonrisa se hacía gigantesca y tenía una mirada de determinación en sus ojos—. ¡Estoy emocionado! Tengo un millón de ideas en mi cabeza, por lo que me tienes que prometer que cumplirás lo que yo te diga.

— Por supuesto, Emm —accedí sin tomarle el peso a sus palabras. De pronto, el cansancio me llegó como golpe, prácticamente mis ojos se cerraban solos y ya no podía parar de bostezar.

— ¿Tienes sueño, pequeño Ian? —le di una mirada molesta por el apelativo de "pequeño", Emmett volvió a mirarme arrepentido.

— ¿Es algo que no puedes controlar? — interrogué refiriéndome a su boca suelta y a sus acciones impulsivas. Tuve que esconder una risilla cuando comenzó a tener una expresión digna de un bebé, tratando de lucir inocente y puro.

— La verdad es que no tengo filtro y no suelo pensar muy bien las cosas, pero te aseguro que no es algo malo; de hecho, me hace ser el payaso en todas las reuniones y eso, junto a mi atractivo físico y brillante inteligencia, hacen que las chicas caigan rendidas a mí —alardeó viéndose muy orgulloso de sí mismo—. Mañana, probablemente, me reiré contigo y no de ti, cuando molestemos a Eddie.

Tuve una imagen mental de Edward apretándose el tabique nasal con fuerza y un Emmett a su lado riendo a carcajadas.

— Confió en ti —afirmé. Tomé mi pijama que consistía en una especie de sweeter polar con un pantalón de la misma tela, ambos de un color verde oscuro. Fui hasta el baño para poder aflojar la cinta, por lo que inmediatamente sentí alivio.

— Son libres… —susurré muy bajito mirando hacia mi pecho. Estos eran los momentos en que agradecía a la naturaleza por no darme una bubbies gigantes, ya que no podía imaginar la incomodad que podría sentir cuando sean aplastadas.

¿Quién dijo que era malo tener manzanas en vez de grandes melones?

Cuando terminé de ponerme mi pijama, la cual era unas tres tallas más grandes para que así no se notaran mis, uhm, manzanitas, caminé rápidamente hacia mi cama.

— ¡Woah! ¿No pudiste haber encontrado un pijama más sexy? Creo que estoy pensando en hacerme bisexual por tu culpa, anciano Ian —Emmett rio apuntando burlescamente mi conjunto.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —Dije a la defensiva. Realmente me gusta mi pijama, era calentito, barato y la única prenda que Alice me dejó escoger. Para mí era perfecta.

— Ian, Ian, Ian —comenzó a decir Emmett acercándose más a mi cama—. ¡Tienes 17 años, no 87! Y claramente la monstruosidad polar que llevas puesto es para un ancianito de 87 años

— A mí me gusta —rebatí. Abrí mis cobijas y me metí dentro de la cama para seguir con la conversación.

— No tiene estilo —murmuró con desdén.

— ¿Por qué un pijama tendría que tener estilo? —Sorprendentemente Emmett se estaba transformándome en una extraña versión de Alice—. Y tanto que repudias mi pijama, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Repentinamente la mirada de Emmett cambió.

Casi podía ver sus ojos chispear.

Con una velocidad felina empezó a desabrochar su camisa para luego lanzarla emocionadamente a alguna parte de nuestra habitación. Emmett estaba sin camisa y supe que no mentía cuando dijo que se ejercitaba bastante, porque estaba segura de que tenía músculos en los músculos. Y después de un segundo a otro se bajó los pantalones quedando solo en bóxer con diseño de leopardo.

Nunca había visto un nombre tan… desnudo

Respira Bella. Trata de desenfocar tu vista…

¡No te sonrojes!

— Y así es como duermo —afirmó con una sonrisa brillante.

— ¿No te dará frio? —fue lo único coherente que encontré para decir

— Nah, estoy acostumbrado —le restó importancia—. Pero insisto, no te preocupes, que yo te enseñaré todo los tips necesarios para ser un macho.

Ciertamente se le veía bastante entusiasmado a Emmett con esa idea. Y me daba escalofríos si tenía que pensar más sobre aquello.

— Buenas noches, Emm —me despedí dándome vuelta para quedar mirando a la pared, ya que siempre ha sido esa mi posición para dormir—. ¿Puedes apagar las luces, por favor?

— Claro. Buenas noches, Ian —él caminó hacia el interruptor para que la habitación quedara a oscuras.

Pensé en mandarle un mensaje de texto a Edward, pero estaba a punto de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo, por lo que desistí de esa idea. Me dispuse a acurrarme en mi almohada y dedicarme a dormir.

— ¿Ian? ¿Estás despierto? —susurró de pronto Emmett.

— ¿Mhmm? —fue todo lo que pude decir. Creo que estaba más inconsciente que consciente.

— Sólo quería decirte que agradezco que tú seas mi compañero de habitación. Nunca había tenido un amigo como tú y se ve que eres una muy buena persona. Sé que a veces soy burlesco y molestoso, y no voy a prometer no burlarme de ti porque creo que es algo que lo llevo en la sangre, pero créeme que jamás lo haré con mala intención. Realmente quiero llegar a ser un muy buen amigo tuyo.

Sonreí abiertamente. Él era todo un bebé gigante.

— Yo también pienso que seremos unos muy buenos amigos, Emm.

.

.

.

— ¡Despierta!

— ¡¿Qué rayos?! —abruptamente abrí mis ojos para enfocarlos rápidamente en el extraño ser que tenía en frente y que me había gritado en el oído.

— ¡Despierta, Ian! —no sólo se conformó con romperme el tímpano, si no que decidió que lo mejor era quitarme las frazadas de encima junto con el cubrecama. Furiosamente tomé mi celular y me fijé en la hora, eran las cinco de la mañana. ¡Cinco de la mañana! ¡Aún me quedaban, por lo menos, una hora de sueño!

— Emmett —dije tratando de calmarme—. ¿Qué es lo que haces levantado a las cinco de la mañana?

— ¡Te tengo una sorpresa! —aclaró. Se veía feliz, por lo que inmediatamente mi mirada se suavizó-

— Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, pero… ¿no podías haber esperado unas dos horas para decírmelo? —pregunté conciliadoramente, esperando para volver a poner mi cabeza en la almohada y volver a dormir.

— Es que estoy muy emocionado —confesó. Casi me lo podía imaginar como un perrito, moviendo su colita de un lado hacia a otro mostrando su felicidad.

— ¿Qué es lo que me quieres mostrar? —cuestioné curiosa.

— Encenderé la luces y lo verás —con pasos rápidos caminó hacia los interruptores—. ¿Estás listo, Ian?

— Sí —contesté ahora totalmente entusiasmada. Las luces se encendieron y vi a Emmett apuntando hacia el rincón de nuestra habitación…

Donde se suponía que estaba el lugar de estudio que cada habitación tenía, el cual estaba amoblado con muebles tipo escritorio, sillas con ruedas, lámparas y todo lo necesario para poder estudiar óptimamente. Pero ahora ya no estaba nada de eso, sino que había un mini-mini gimnasio, con una pequeña máquina para abdominales, unas pequeñas colchonetas & un par de pesas. En cambio, los otros muebles se encontraban en el otro extremo, pero de manera desordenada.

Bueno, agradecía estar en una habitación grande.

— Veo que te quedaste sin habla, pero aún tengo otra cosa —caminó hasta hacia su closet y arrastró una especie de cofre. Cuando lo abrió pude ver que contenía distintas tipos de comida chatarra, desde chocolates M&M hasta unos Cheetos picantes.

Sin decir alguna otra palabra volví a recostarme en mi cama.

— ¡Ian! ¿Qué haces? —preguntó totalmente confundido.

— Emmett, realmente no sé qué es lo que pasa por tu mente, pero lo único que deseo ahora es poder dormir y no despertar con unas horribles ojeras mañana —declaré siguiendo en la misma posición.

— Ian, te recuerdo que me diste tu palabra de hombre cuando accediste en que yo sea tu guía y mentor. También dijiste que me harías caso, así que no entiendo qué haces.

— Emmett, no quiero hacer ejercicios, no soy bueno en eso —gimoteé tratando de excusarme.

— Tú dijiste que querías ser atractivo y todo eso…

— No dije eso; tú lo dijiste —recordé duramente, pero él me ignoró.

— Entonces este es el plan, haremos unos pocos abdominales y flexiones de pecho —informó apuntando hacia nuestro "mini gimnasio"—, después de eso comeremos un par de chocolates o patatas fritas porque, créeme, que tendremos mucha hambre. ¡Y esa es mi idea! —exclamó tan feliz como si hubiera descubierto la cura del cáncer.

— Espera un segundo —me incorporé para poder mirarlo—. ¿Quieres que haga una rutina de ejercicio por las mañana?

— Bueno, no todas las mañanas, pero dos veces por semanas puede funcionar —explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

— Y luego de todo el ejercicio, ¿Quieres que coma comida chatarra?

— Eh, sí, Ian, creo que estás algo lento esta mañana —dijo rodando sus ojos, como si pensara que el problema era mío.

— Emmett, no tiene sentido nada de lo que estás diciendo, ¿Hacer ejercicio y luego comer comida chatarra? —pregunté totalmente aturdida, es como si le dijeran a alguien que hiciera una dieta basada en chocolate.

— Idiota, no harás ejercicio para adelgazar, si no para fortalecer tus músculos y tener una contextura más grande. ¡Duh!

Ugh, me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle dicho a Emmett que se "hiciera cargo de mí".

— Emmett, escúchame —esperaba que mi voz saliera calmada y suave, que era el mismo tono que ocupaba cuando era babysitter y les tenía que explicar a los niños porque no podían comer sus pasteles de lodo—. Concuerdo plenamente contigo, creo que eres muy inteligente.

— Ouw, gracias Ian —agradeció totalmente conmovido. Sólo atiné a sonreírle levemente, él no tenía por qué enterarse de que era mentira.

— Por lo que creo es que deberías comenzar a cambiar mi interior primero y después mi exterior, ya sabes… si no cambio mi mente, no cambiaré mi cuerpo y he vivido toda la vida con este cuerpo de…

— Cuerpo de niña —completó por mí—. Creo que tienes toda la razón, así que… ¿quieres hablar?

— Uhm la verdad es que…—cuando comenzaba a declinar su oferta, él se sentó conmigo en mi cama y me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

— Por supuesto que quieres hablar, escucha, te contaré sobre mi paso de niño a hombre. ¿De acuerdo?

Y así comenzó su verborrea, aunque cuando llegó a la parte de su primera masturbación decidí que lo mejor era cerrar mis ojos.

Esperaba no soñar con cierta cosa de Emmett.

.

.

.

— ¿Hola? —pregunté con la voz más soñolienta de mi vida. Apenas me daba cuenta de que estaba despierta y estaba contestando mi celular.

— ¿Bella? —cuestionó una voz aterciopelada por el otro lado. Podría reconocer aquella voz por mil años.

— ¡Edward! —dije alegremente, pero manteniendo aún mi tono de voz no daba señales de estar completamente lúcida. Creo que algo dentro de mí seguía pensando que estaba soñando.

— Ian, quiero dormir. Silencio —interrumpió Emmett dándose vuelta para quedar mirando su cama, llevándose la sabana de por medio.

Oh, esperen.

Si Emmett estaba mirando su cama significaba que no estaba en la suya

Y la única otra cama que quedaba era la mía.

Yo me encontraba en mi propia cama con… Emmett.

— ¡Ahhhhhhh! —Grité en sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de la situación—. ¡¿Qué haces en mi cama?! —pregunté chillando como loca. Escuchaba lejanamente a un Edward completamente alterado y preocupado. Cuando volví a tomar mi teléfono para decirle que todo estaba bien, él ya había colgado.

Genial, conociendo la mente de Edward pensará que Emmett me estaba violando.

— Me quedé dormido. No es la gran cosa —dijo restándole importancia; tuve que encontrarle la razón debido a que probablemente si me encontrara a Alice o a Rose al lado mío en mi cama, tampoco haría tanto alboroto. Debía recordarme permanentemente el mantener las apariencias y no hacer nada sospechoso.

A pesar de todo, agradecía a los cielos por haber puesto a Emmett como mi roomie.

— Uhmm, ¿Qué hora es? —interrogué para cambiar el tema, pero eso llevó a otro sentimiento cuando observé la pantalla de mi celular.

En quince minutos comenzaban las clases.

Y yo estaba en pijama

— ¡Emmett, es tarde! —Informé histéricamente mientras le daba pequeños golpes en su hombro—. Me iré a bañar primero.

Hice todo mi aseo rutinario en diez minutos y no me tomó mucho vestirme con el uniforme, pero obviamente no alcanzaba a desayunar ni a secarme mi cabello para que luciera decente. Estaba hecho un desastre, pero si corría aún podía llegar levemente atrasado.

— ¡Woah, qué pinta, Ian!

Estuve a punto de decirle algún tipo de grosería, pero mi boca se cerró por completo cuando enfoqué mí vista en la persona que estaba sentado al lado de Emmett.

— ¿Qué tal, Ian? —saludó Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro. No pude evitar perderme completamente en su ser, cada vez que lo veía con uniforme de alguna manera se veía más maduro, más… hombre. Ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo me veía para sus ojos.

— Ian sigue aturdido por su sorprendente despertar —informó Emmett tomando una toalla de su closet para dirigirse al baño calmadamente—. A todo esto, creo que olvidaste que nosotros tenemos un día de formación y no de clases por lo que entramos en una hora más. Incluso los antiguos entran un poco más tarde.

— ¡Podrías haberme avisado! —grité justo antes de que él cerrara la puerta del baño. Esperé hasta que sonará la regadera para poder hablar de nuevo y tranquilamente—. No sé cómo se me pudo olvidar que el ingreso era más tarde.

— No te culpo, tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza —murmuró Edward, por un milisegundo pude notar como la culpa se apoderaba de sus ojos verdes, pero supuse que trató de encubrirlo—. ¿Y cómo has pasado la noche, princesa?

Sonreí como tonta cuando me llamó así. Mi humor mejoró considerablemente.

— Bien. Mi compañero de habitación puede ser un dolor de cabeza y creo que nunca nadie en mi vista se había burlado tanto de mí, pero también es divertido y tiene sentimientos muy nobles. Creo que nos llegaremos a llevar muy bien —declaré honestamente.

— ¿Qué quería decir Emmett cuando dijo que tuviste un despertar sorprendente? —Preguntó curioso, a lo que mi única reacción fue sonrojarme furiosamente—. Oh. ¿Tan malo fue?

— Emmett tiene la meta de hacerme ver como un hombre, por lo que me despertó a la cinco de la mañana para hacer ejercicio, pero le dije que hacer abdominales y todo eso no era lo mío, por lo que tenía que trabajar con mi mente y comenzó a contarme mil y un historias de su vida.

— ¿Y qué pasó después? — interrogó confuso por todo mi parafraseo. Miré hacia abajo y de pronto la alfombra parecía mucho más interesante—. Bella… —comenzó a decir con tono duro.

Tragué duro.

¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene mal?

— Nos quedamos dormidos y despertamos juntos en mi cama —declaré suavemente notando como mis mejillas cada vez se ponían rojitas.

Esperaba un comentario como "Tonta, Bella" pero sólo hubo silencio sepulcral por un muy largo rato.

— ¿Él… te tocó inapropiadamente? —velozmente levante mi ojos hacia Edward y me comencé a observarlo fijamente, él tenía sus manos en forma de puños y parecía estar ejerciendo bastante fuerza en esa acción porque podía ver cómos sus nudillos se estaban poniendo de un color blanco; también noté que estaba apretando su mandíbula exageradamente, como si estuviera conteniendo de hacer algo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué demonios piensas eso? —cuestioné elevando mi tono de voz a uno muy chillón, totalmente desagradable para los oídos.

— Cuando te llamé en la mañana tú de pronto le preguntaste a alguien que hacía en tu cama. Es por eso que estoy acá en tú habitación, para ver que todo estaba bien —informó un poco más relajado, pero de todas maneras seguía tenso.

— Edward, relájate, Emmett sólo se quedó dormido al lado mío. Además, recuerda que para Emmett soy Ian, por lo que no tiene ningún motivo para tener dobles intenciones y creo que puedo afirmar, por todas las historias que me ha contado, que no es gay. Así que, relájate que no me violará ni manoseará de alguna manera —aclaré totalmente convencida de mis palabras. Creo que Edward entendió que sus pensamientos eran un poco estúpidos porque de pronto se veía un poco avergonzado.

— ¿Estás segura que no sospecha nada? Porque ayer te tocó tus… — para no decir la palabra en voz alta, Edward hizo una mímica de lo que quería referirse, haciendo con sus manos una forma circular.

— Emmett tocó mis pectorales —dije guiñándole un ojo para aligerar el ambiente. Por fin pude ver como sus hombros se relajaron—. Realmente no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

— ¿Puedo abrazarte? —la pregunta salió de la nada tomándome por sorpresa.

— Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar —fue lo que contesté antes de que él me tomara por los hombros para atraerme hacia su pecho para luego pasar sus brazos por mi cintura y así mantenerme refugiada en su pecho. Me fue imposible no sonreír en ese momento ni acurrucarme más en sus brazos. Mi chico tonto, no existiría el día en que yo le negará un abrazo o algo similar.

Sólo nos separamos cuando escuchamos los fuertes pasos de Emmett. Agradecía que él no fuera delicado en casi nada.

— Estoy listo. Vamos a la cafetería —Emmett parecía estar emocionado por su visita a la cafetería. Por lo que felizmente se encaminó hacia aquello zona del colegio que aún no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

Cuando llegamos me quedé anonadada por lo grande que era, perfectamente podría pasar por un restaurant. Las mesas y sillas que tenían no eran de plásticos sino de madera y se notaba que eran bastante caras. El espacio estaba adornado con los colores del establecimiento, incluso las mujeres que trabajan para servir la comida tenían un muy lindo y refinado uniforme.

— Jasper está en la mesa de allá. Ustedes pidan su desayuno y nos encontramos —avisó Edward antes de irse hacia donde su amigo se encontraba ya con la comida de él.

— ¿Es muy cerdo si pido una pizza de desayuno? —me preguntó mientras nos acercábamos a la variedad de comida que estaba a nuestra disposición. Ni siquiera esperó mi respuesta para pedir dos pizzas individuales y ponerlas en su plato—. ¿Qué vas a comer tú?

— Uhm, creo que Hot Cakes con un vaso de leche de chocolate —Respondí sacando un plato mediano para dirigirme hacia la zona de las cosas dulces. Podría ser totalmente feliz con toda esta cantidad de azúcar.

— ¿Comerás pizza como desayuno? —preguntó Jasper observando a Emmett tragarse, literalmente, la pizza napolitana que tenía en sus manos.

— Si hay pizza, pediré pizza. También traje una taza de té verde como bajativo, por lo que no se me hará pesado ni nada. Además, ¿para qué pedir un plato de yogurt con cereal?

— Porque es rico y saludable —defendió Jasper hasta que una voz en altoparlantes interrumpió nuestra conversación.

—Buenos días, compañeros, soy Michael Newton, y tengo el agrado de informarles que en un par de minutos las chicas de St Margarett School vendrán hasta nuestro establecimiento para brindarles una sorpresa. Todo aquel que quiera participar en esta actividad diríjase a la cafetería. Muchas gracias.

Por lo visto todo el colegio había escuchado la información de Newton, porque la cafetería en pocos minutos se encontraba repleta de estudiantes totalmente emocionados. Parecía casi como si estuviéramos esperando alguna banda que tocará o algo único.

— No sé por qué tanto alboroto —dije mirando la situación que estaba ocurriendo. Podía ver como casi todos los hombres estaban arreglándose el pelo o sus corbatas como si viniera una visita ilustre, aunque había algunos que aún parecían tener la almohada pegada a su cara.

— Tener mujeres acá es un hecho único —contestó una voz nasal a mi espalda. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no soltar un comentario sarcástico.

— ¡Ey, Ben! —saludó alegremente Edward haciendo un gesto para que se sentara en la silla vacía que había al lado de él. Edward nos presentó rápidamente para poder seguir con nuestra conversación. Descubrí que Ben era uno de los alumnos más antiguos, por tanto conocía muy bien cómo funcionaba este colegio.

— ¿Cómo es que Newton tiene la facultad para tomar el micrófono y dar un aviso masivo? —preguntó Jasper frunciendo su ceño.

— Le chupa la polla a Aro. ¿Cierto? —cuestionó Emmett con sorna. Ben inmediatamente se puso rojito y agachó la mirada.

— Eh… según mis observ-aciones podría aseverar qu-e… bueno, y-o no sé m-ucho de gays….

— Tranquilo, Ben, es una broma y él lo decía de manera no literal, Emmett realmente no piensa que Newton y el director hagan esas cosas —tranquilizó Edward tratando de esconder una risa.

Aww, Ben era de los tipos nerds y tímidos.

Me podía ver siendo amiga de él.

— Mike es el consentido de casi todos los profesores, por lo que hace y deshace cuando quiere. Además, se rumorea que él estuvo de novio con la presidenta del Centro Estudiantes que resulta ser la hija de Cayo, es por eso que siempre en sus campañas informa que él puede traer a las chicas cuando quiera.

— Es casi un proxeneta. Consigue votos a través de mujeres —Jasper reprochó frunciendo fuertemente su ceño.

— ¿Y por lo menos las chicas de ese colegio están buenas? —Ben nuevamente se sonrojó por la pregunta de Emmett.

— Son… bonitas —declaró finalmente.

— ¿Y hay alguna que te guste? —siguió interrogando invasivamente.

— Hay una ch-ica llamada Angela. Según lo que sé es hija de Marcus y también la secretaria, además creo que es una de las alumnas más aplicadas de su escuela, siempre obtiene los mejores promedios en cada asignatura. Creo que realmente es brillante —declaró apasionadamente. Había que ser muy ciego para no darse cuenta del enamoramiento que tenía Ben por esa chica.

Pasaron alrededor de unos cinco minutos cuando se escuchó una ovación por parte de todas las personas que se encontraban dentro de la cafetería. Mike Newton caminaba a través de ellos con una sonrisa de suficiencia, creyéndose todo un rockstar se paró en el mesón más grande para que todo el mundo lo pudiese ver y con un micrófono en la mano comenzó su "show".

— Buenos días a todo el público asistente. Como saben, dentro de muy poco serán las elecciones del Consejo Estudiantil y una de las ventajas de votar por mi directiva es que tenemos una estrecha relación con el CEE de St Margarett School, por lo que ya hemos creado muchas actividades en conjunto. Aunque eso se los pueden contar en profundidad nuestras invitadas —Mike sonrió aún más cuando escuchó la reacción del estudiantado cuando mencionó aquello, pero creo que realmente explotó cuando la presencia femenina inundó el lugar.

Por la puerta, aparecieron seis chicas y cada una de ellas era hermosa: delgadas, curvilíneas, sedoso cabello y un impecable uniforme ajustado con una falda demasiado corta, aunque tenía que reconocer que sólo una de ellas parecía estar un poco incómoda con todo esto. En el medio del grupo parecía estar la líder, la cual coquetamente caminó hacia donde estaba parado Mike.

— Hola, mi nombre es Tanya y soy la presidenta de la escuela de niñas. Espero que realmente voten por la lista de Mike Newton, porque tenemos un montón de proyectos en conjunto y la idea es que nuestros dos colegios sean uno para poder complementarse —Declaró con una voz aguda, pero no lo suficientemente molesta para los oídos—. Ahora nosotras estaremos a su disposición, por lo que nos acercaremos a cada mesa para entregarles un obsequio. ¿De acuerdo?

Obviamente se escuchó un bullicio en la cafetería y cada una comenzó a sacar unas pequeñas cajitas de sus mochilas para poder comenzar a repartirlas por las mesas que había.

— ¿Tenemos que aceptarlo? —pregunté un poquito asqueada por todo este espectáculo.

— Bueno, siempre puedes decir que no —contestó la voz que reconocí como la de Tanya. Ella se paró en medio de nuestra mesa y me mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa, que fue bastante cínica en verdad—, pero realmente espero que lo aceptes —y sin delicadeza deslizó la caja para que llegara a mis manos.

— Gracias —murmuré fríamente.

Ella siguió repartiendo esos regalos a los que estaban en la mesa con la misma sonrisa falsa… bueno, aquella sonrisa cambió radicalmente cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la cara de Edward. Podía afirmar que por sus ojos pasó la fascinación.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó batiendo sus largas pestañas coquetamente.

— Edward Cullen. Un gusto Tanya —saludó inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia abajo. Gesto que hizo que ella agrandara su sonrisa.

— El gusto es totalmente mío —dijo con pasando su lengua por su labio inferior. Dios, ella lo estaba mirando como si fuera una presa apetitosa de bistec—. Acá tienes tú regalo. Seguro te verás muy bien con esto puesto y sinceramente no puedo esperar para verte de nuevo.

Y sin decir alguna otra palabra se giró contoneando sus caderas como si se tratase de una modelo caminando por la pasarela.

— ¡Has ligado con la chica más buena, Edward! —felicitó Emmett mientras tomaba por sus manos la cajita que nos habían entregado.

Por algún extraño motivo yo no me encontraba de un humor positivo. Por lo que sin delicadeza tomé la carta que estaba al interior y la leí de mala gana.

**"_Usted está cordialmente invitado a la primera fiesta de gala formal entre la unión de las escuelas 'Seattle's Academy of Sciences and Words' & 'St Margeret School'. La fiesta se realizará este fin de semana en el gimnasio del colegio masculino a las 20:00 hrs._**

**_P.D: Es obligación ir con pareja"_**

Bufé y tomé la corbata de seda negra que venía en la caja. Suponía que debía llevar esto puesto en el día de la fiesta.

Mierda.

— ¡No tengo ningún puto interés en ir con una mujer! —exclamé enfada sin meditar mis palabras antes de que salieran por mi boca.

Al parecer lo dije un poquitín fuerte porque de pronto tenía muchos pares de ojos enfocados en mí.

— Ian… — comenzó a decir Emmett inseguramente y en un tono bajo.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Tú… eres gay?

Me tomó un par de minutos procesar correctamente la pregunta de Emmett.

— ¡Por supuesto que no soy gay! —chillé—. ¡Y para que lo sepas, tengo una novia y la llevaré a la estúpida fiesta! —grité para que todos me escucharan.

De nuevo había hablado sin pensar

Oh, rayos y centellas.

¿Qué es lo que había dicho?

* * *

**• Hola, Hola!**

**~ Primero: Lo lamento muchisimo por el retraso :c Febrero fue un mes donde mi laptop no andaba muy bien & escribir en celular es una mierda. Además no sé si devolvi a todos con adelanto, pero quiere agredecer a mis queridas niñas que dejaron review la vez pasada:**

**[Esmeralda C, AlejanzaZJofre, TheDC1809, lapacaza, Dreams Hunter, Gretchen CullenMansen, mey cullen, Miai I. Ratzel, yuli09, jupy, Guest, MalinGreene, Nessi swan, belkis lagos vasquez, Anira Cullen & katyms 13]. Las adoro & no volverá a ocurrir mi demora**

**~ Segundo: ¡Woaaaah! ¿Que les parecio el capítulo? Apareció Tanya y quisiera saber sus impresiones sobre ese personaje. Una pista, a Bella no le gustará mucho. Chan. Chan. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, mucho **

_**#Aviso de utilidad pública: Comencé de nuevo con mi fic pasado que se llama ¡Buenos días, Forks!. So, visitenlo ;D. & les quisiera mostrar el trailer de este Fic cortesia de FFAD. { /watch?v=B_RVUyJdgWU ¡A mi me encanto!**_

**XOXO**

**.Coona. **


End file.
